


Relight that Spark

by EagleInFlight



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: FAMILY AND FRIENDS ARE EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY, Gen, Luke Alex Julie and Reggie are the bestest of friends and support and love each other, Molinas Adopt the Phantoms, NOTHING BUT LOVE AND PURE HEARTED HIMBOS, POV Ray Molina, POV Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Ray, Protective Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray and Reggie Met Once 25 Years Ago, Ray prays and talks to Julie's mom, Reggie Peters Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), What do you mean ghosts have unfinished business?, and reggie, reggie's band is his family and he gains a father figure, signs so many signs in this story, we love aunt victoria in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleInFlight/pseuds/EagleInFlight
Summary: It was silly, Ray thought. Praying to a dead stranger he'd only known for five minutes. But Rose led him to this, and Ray was going to listen to her signs because he didn't know what else to do. “Please. Please, Reggie. Help Julie.”Reggie freaks out when he finds Julie's dad praying to him. There's no way Julie's dad was the guy Reggie gave his Orpheum tickets to twenty-five years ago. Unless...it was?Reggie and Ray relight the spark of friendship through prayers and ghostly advices, but when Ray comes to discover that one of Julie's new band members is Reggie, their relationship evolves from one-sided to two. Ray grapples with the fact that he views his old friend Reggie as a son, and Reggie struggles to know and own his worth. Unfinished business and ghostly offers threaten to tear apart Ray and Reggie's newfound father-son relationship, and everything they hold dear.
Relationships: Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 70
Kudos: 227





	1. This Friend is Back

**Author's Note:**

> After the dumpster fire that was last year, Julie and the Phantoms saved my sanity the last couple months. There's just something about seeing positive masculinity and guys loving and supporting each other without it being made into a joke, it touched me. One of my favorite parts of the show was the one-sided relationship between Reggie and Ray. I thought it would be nice to dive into that. This is a short three chapter work. The second chapter is done and needs to be edited so that may be posted next week. I'm working on the last chapter now and hopefully that will be up by the end of the month. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. And even if you don't leave anything, you are still awesome. To all my readers: own your awesomeness.

* * *

**Hollywood, 1995**

* * *

Ray bolted down the hallway, muttering a string of curses under his breath. He had three portfolios pressed against his chest; all which held papers of his class assignments, his photo collections, his _dream._ And that _pendejo_ advisor had the gall to say that Ray should consider switching to another major, that his talent lied elsewhere. Tears stung his eyes, and he gritted his teeth. Don’t cry. Hold it. Be strong.

His abuelita believed in him.

His parents told him to go to trade school, to build up the skills for a job that would always be in demand. Photographers weren’t highly needed or wanted. It would be more practical to find a job that he could easily obtain and that could support him.

_“What does your heart tell you, mijo? What is thundering in your chest?”_

Ray cherished his camera, he loved taking pictures. He loved capturing buildings and landscapes in a way that nobody else could see them. He loved capturing a precious moment in time, trapping something that was often fleeting. He enjoyed snapping a profile of someone, to emulate his perspective of them, to catch a snippet of their beauty, of what their spirit is, what makes _them_ alive.

_“There’s something missing in your photos, Ray. It doesn’t evoke any emotions. You don’t have the gift. It’s not in you. I can teach you how to take a picture, but I can’t tell you how to make art with it.” His advisor and professor sighed. “You’ve failed all of your photography classes this year, and you’re going to fail this semester. You’ve used up all your chances.”_

He burst out the door into the bustling crowd of students on the quad. All them bright-eyed and hungry to learn. None of them had their dreams crushed, the weight of failure around their neck. He retook all the photographer classes he failed his first year for the summer semester.

And it was all for nothing.

The gentle strum of an acoustic guitar filled his ears. Normally, he enjoyed the music others played on the quad. Especially after a hard class. It would put a beat in his step.

Not today. Today, he wanted to chuck his _de mierda_ portfolios at them.

How dare they be happy and carefree when Ray lost everything, _his dream!_

How could he face his abuelita now? She was the only one who believed in him, who loaned him money for college, who brought his Kodak DCS 460, and the one who squealed and yammered at each and every one of his photos.

_“Whoooooah. Whoooah. This is band_ is _back.”_

Not these guys. These four high schoolers had been trespassing on campus the past few weeks, spreading word about this gig and that, and playing their music. Okay. Fine. Ray liked them. They were rather good. He left them a five-dollar tip in their guitar case every time he walked by. He just...wasn’t in the mood to have unabashed talent rubbed into his face. Those guys were going to be legends, Ray knew it. They had that _vibe._

Ray was going to go to trade school, become a plumber, and his camera would rust in the corner of some bookshelf, rusting away, his dream turning into only a fleeting wish.

“ _Can you—“Yes, we can.”—can you hear me?”_

_“Loud and clear.”_

_“We gotta get—OOMPH!”_

Someone crashed into Ray and sent him sprawling to the ground. Ray’s portfolios flew out of his hands, his photos shot out and up into the air like confetti.

“Whoa, dude, I’m so sorry!”

Ray ignored the panicking boy next to him, and instead focused on trying to draw in air into the lungs that it escaped from.

A loud voice barked from Ray’s left: “What are you brats doing here?”

“Campus security,” one of the boys trilled. “Oh god, we’re busted!”

“He brought the cavalry!” a third one cried out.

“Run, boys!” the fourth boy yelled, strumming a frantic riff with his acoustic guitar.

Heavy footsteps stormed past him.

Ray continued to stare up at the sky, pondering on the meaning of existence. What was the point of all this?

“Whoa, dude, did you take all of these?”

Ray inhaled sharply, finally getting in air. He propped up onto his elbows.

One of the band boys, dressed in a black tank top and torn jeans, with his leather jacket wrapped around his waist, continued to pick up Ray’s mass array of photos that laid around them. He inspected each of the photos he picked up with awe.

Ray shifted about, getting onto his knees. “Um...yeah. I did.”

“They are so good. I mean, this one...” The high-schooler held up a picture of a cracked coffee mug in a café, the strings of lights in the back illuminating through the crack. “The lighting in this...” He whistled. “How were you able to capture that? And, whoa, this one!” The boy moaned over the next photo like it was a delicious desert. “The creative framing in this one! I feel bad I got dirt on it.” The boy brushed it off on his tank-top, several strands of his hair that was gelled back loosened and hung over his forehead.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ray said. “They suck. All of them. Might as well trash them.”

The boy spun to him, eyes wide, aghast. “No! Dude. No!” He jabbed a sharp finger at Ray’s face. “Own your awesomeness!”

Who was this kid? He had the energy of a terrier.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I just had someone who actually knows photography tells me that it’s a pile of dung.”

The boy blew raspberries and waved a hand. “Whoever told you that knows nothing. I mean, I only take photos with a crappy Nikon F3, and I can never capture rhythm in photography like I can capture rhythm with my bass. Look at the movement of this one!” He showed Ray’s his photo of the petals of pink roses trickling across the rippling pond. “This one sings!”

Ray found himself smiling. “I guess music and photography are similar.”

“It’s all about the rhythm, and refining it!” The boy smacked Ray’s chest, his exuberant energy infectious that Ray felt the heavy weight around his neck lifting. “Let me hear it! Your photos are rad!”

Ray chuckled. “Okay. They’re rad.” 

“That’s it! Needs more zest, but I’ll take this for now.”

They fell into a collective silence as they picked the rest of Ray’s photos up.

“Thank you,” Ray whispered.

The boy turned to look at him. “Yeah, man. Of course.” He ran his fingers through his mop of brown hair, pushing it out of his forehead. “I’m Reggie.”

“Ray.”

“Look, man, I know I’m not a total expert, but trust me, you’ve got something here. Maybe if they don’t appreciate your talent here, you should go somewhere where they do. You’re not going to be able to harness and grow your skills if it’s not appreciated.” His voice grew soft. “Trust me. I know.”

Why didn’t Ray think of that? Instead of giving up on his dream, why didn’t he think of attending a new school? He picked up a photo. Maybe he needed help looking at things from a new angle, a new perspective to capture the right frame.

“What if they don’t like me there either? What if they tell me the same thing?”

Reggie scoffed. “My good friend would be asking you: why are you seeking permission if these are good or not? They are! Prove it. Prepare a photography exhibit! Go show off your amazing work!”

Ray blinked. An exhibition of his collections? “That’s crazy. Who’s going to display my work?”

“Anywhere! Coffee shops! Um, bookstores? Libraries? Oh! I have an idea!” Reggie dug his hand into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out two tickets. He handed them to Ray. “Tickets to the Orpheum! You can take pictures at the show this Saturday and then show them your amazing skills and they will fall in love with them and exhibit your photos in, like the bathrooms and the bar or something. I dunno!”

Ray’s heart thrummed with excitement. Yes. He loved music and it’d been so long since he’d been to a concert. He glanced over the tickets. These were VIP tickets. “I can’t take these...” He handed them back to Reggie. “Do you know how hard it is to get tickets to the Orpheum? And these are VIPs. I can’t...”

“Take them. I was going to give them to my par...” Reggie cleared his throat. “Just...take them. You can capture me in my glory.”

“You’re playing onstage?”

“We’re the opening band. We’re...” Reggie widened his eyes and screeched. He shoved the pile of photos into Ray’s hands. “Nice meeting you. See you next week.” He bolted off. “Tell your friends!”

Reggie sprinted across the quad, with two campus security officers hot on his heels.

Ray pulled out the two Orpheum tickets from the bottom of the pile and looked back up at the shrinking figure of Reggie in the distance.

Best. Stranger. Ever.

He finished gathering the rest of his stuff, shoving them back into his portfolios. He needed to call his abuelita. Talking to her always helped. He could get her advice on dropping out of school, or switching school. He could stop by his coffee shop on his way home, drop off a couple photos to display. Oh! And make business cards! They had to know of a way to contact him somehow.

He laughed and ran a hand across his face. How was that possible? He had given up. He was ready to drop out. He was done with photography. And five minutes with this... _Reggie_ was enough to inspire him and make him feel alive again.

How ironic that he found more support from a stranger in five minutes than he received from his parents in his whole life.

His abuelita once told him that there were some people you met, and you may not know them, but your souls remembered each other and they’re so happy and excited to reconnect, that there are people where you have an instant connection, a friendship that sparked from single moment in time, souls picking up where they left off.

God, a spark of friendship? He’d been spending way too much time with his abuelita. The kid was a couple years younger than him, still in high school probably. All of Ray’s high school friends moved out of the city, across state, or out of state. It was hard to make new friends in college when he’d been struggling in his classes.

Screw it. Why not? Ray would go to the show this Saturday. He’d bring his abuelita as a thank you for everything she’s done for him. She would probably force him backstage to talk to Reggie. She kept encouraging him to make friends. 

Ray wished he caught the name of Reggie’s band. Reggie said they were the opening band, right? Ray guessed he would find out that night.

Perhaps he could capture Reggie’s awesomeness and return the favor.

* * *

**LOZ FELIZ, 2020**

* * *

When things got a little overwhelming and Reggie needed to clear his mind, he played his bass guitar.

He didn’t need to play a full song or melody, no. All he needed to do was repeatedly strum the same riffs, over and over, like a mindless chant and it helped _him_ think.

Alex was out on the streets of Hollywood clearing his head.

Reggie could do it here.

He was dead. He was a freaking ghost. He was still reeling from that mind-blowing revelation. And he completely understood Alex’s model strut and panic earlier.

People can see them, see _him_ , when they played music.

Reggie felt _alive_ again.

And somehow, being alive again, if only in weird roundabout way, terrified him more.

He strummed the strings on his bass guitar harder, faster.

He didn’t want to think about that. No. He was going to bury that deep down. Analyze it later. Focus on better things, happier things.

When he was in elementary school, he struggled with certain subjects and received conflicting help from his parents. They fought over who was right and since Reggie didn’t want to take any sides, he couldn’t even write a proper answer on his homework and tests. His teacher had pulled him aside and gave him the best advice he’d ever gotten: if you want to stop overthinking and get out of your own head, take five minutes and go help someone else.

It worked. He helped his parents with fixing dinner, or cleaning the house, heck, he even figured out how to write checks to help them pay their bills on time, and sure, the fighting didn’t stop, but it lessened. And he stopped overthinking on his homework and didn’t need help on it anymore.

Right now, he needed to focus on Julie.

Help Julie.

Get her to join the band.

That would help Luke and Alex.

Yeah. He could get pumped about that.

Sweet.

Luke was searching Julie’s house for an “inspiration for a song to convince Julie to join the band”, which Reggie took for as code for “I'm going to sneak into Julie’s room”. Yeah. Reggie understood boundaries. He wasn’t going back into Julie’s room again. Not after she yelled at them. But it didn’t mean he was going to stop Luke from doing it.

He wasn’t really good with this boundary thing either, was he?

Ah. They’re ghosts. Ghosts didn’t have boundaries.

Oooh, what if Reggie did this with his riff and yeah, that would be a good rhythm for a new song. He had to show this to Luke. If he ever came back from the house. Maybe Reggie should poof in and drag Luke out of there.

One of the double doors of the studio opened.

Reggie spun around. “Hey, Ju—” He released a loud squeal and pressed his bass guitar against his chest. “Julie’s dad!”

The man that walked through him the other day strode into the studio. He swept his gaze around the room, eyes narrowed. “I could have sworn I heard something playing.” He ran a hand across his face and grumbled. “I shouldn’t have had that eighth cup of coffee.”

“Whoa. Eight? That can’t be good for your heart.”

Julie’s dad lowered his chin toward his chest. “Ay, I don’t know what to do, mi amor. I’ve been scouring through every music program all over that’s a right fit for Julie and I—I—I’m so scared I’m going to lose her again. What if she doesn’t get back into the music program-at-at school? I can’t let her lose this.” His voice cracked and Reggie’s heart twisted at that broken noise. “I’ve prayed to abuelita for help. I’ve prayed to you. I’ve prayed to God, even though I’m still angry at him for…taking you from me. I…don’t know what to do. Just give me a sign. Please. I…”

“Hey...” Reggie walked through the coffee table toward the man. “It's okay. Julie got back into the music program. You should have seen her! She rocked it. And...” Reggie noticed Julie’s dad still stared dejectedly at the ground. “Yeah. You can’t hear me.” Unless… Reggie lifted his hand and went to lay a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. It phased through and Julie’s dad shivered at the touch. Reggie threw his hands up and stepped back. “Sorry!”

Something clattered off the coffee table. Reggie glanced down to realize he was standing in the center of it. He moved out of the way as Julie’s dad circled the coffee table and picked up the fallen object: the Sunset Curve CD.

“Wow. I haven’t seen this in years.” He ran his thumb across the cover thoughtfully. “This must be what Julie was blasting the other night. I knew it sounded familiar. Remember we used to play this all the time when we first dated?” An emotion Reggie couldn’t decipher crossed the man’s features. “Are you telling me I should pray to _him_ for help?” He scoffed. “You always believed in symbolism and signs. That what I loved about you. I keep seeing signs from you everywhere.”

Man, this was beautiful. Whoever Julie’s mom was, she must’ve been something.

Reggie wondered if either of his parents ever talked to him like this after he died. Did they still mourn him? Did they even care? Did they miss him? Did he even leave a hole in their hearts like Julie’s mom left her family?

He wanted to find them. He didn’t know why.

And yet…he also didn’t want to.

He was terrified to.

Julie’s dad picked up a brown shoebox from the shelves next to the couch, opened the lid, and placed the CD back. “I'm blaming the eight cups of coffee, but okay, mi amor, I’ll do it. I’ll pray to him. Been years since I’ve last talked to him. I doubt he remembers me.” Julie’s dad chuckled wryly. It made Reggie smiled.

He liked this guy. Reggie wondered who Julie’s dad was talking about. A dead friend? Dead brother? A deity Reggie wouldn’t have heard of?

Julie’s dad closed his eyes and intertwined his fingers. “Hey, mi ol’ broki. This is ridiculous. I’m sure you’ve probably moved on.” He writhed his hands. “I’m an idiota. Why would you even listen to the prayer of a guy you’ve only met once? Dr. Turner would tell me I’m projecting onto you who I wanted you to be, who I...hoped you would be. God, if you’ve already reincarnated, you would probably be old enough to be my son.”

This guy rambled a lot. Especially during a prayer. “Geez, I thought I was bad,” Reggie said. “Get to the point, dude. I think you’re boring the guy.”

“Please, help my little nina. Make her alive again. Bring music back into her life.”

Tears pricked Reggie’s eyes and he fanned them. “Oh, man. Not again! Come on!”

“Please. Please, Reggie. Help Julie.”

Reggie dropped his hands. He had to have heard wrong. He had to. He didn’t… “Did you say my name?”

“Help her like you helped me. Please, Reggie.”

Reggie’s heart thundered in his chest. How...how…

That’s crazy. It’s crazy. Julie’s dad used to have a pal named Reggie. What a crazy world. What a…crazy…

Reggie stepped closer and really looked at Julie’s dad. Did Reggie know him? The man didn’t really look all that familiar to Reggie. Then again…he probably looked much different twenty-five years ago. He tried to recollect the feeling he got when Julie’s dad walked through his body. The inner knowing he received from that mere contact that the man had a good heart, that he had a lot of love, and was kind, and patience. The way the guy fiddled with the lens of his camera, taking photos of the room.

“Whoa!” The realization snapped through Reggie like an electric hammer. Reggie knew him! He met the anxious college student only a week before his death.

“Ray?” Reggie squeaked out.

Ray opened his eyes and seemed to look right at Reggie.

Reggie hugged his guitar. No way. No waaaaay!

Ray sighed and left, closing the door softly as he did.

Reggie watched him leave, frozen in shock. He gave Julie’s dad tickets to the Orpheum. To his opening show. He remembered bowling the poor guy over, spilling his photographs everywhere, the swirling guilt that ate at Reggie for nearly destroying the poor dude’s work.

Nah. It couldn’t be Ray. No way.

Impossible.

Luke poofed next to Reggie. “Hey, bro. You’ve never going to guess what I found. Julie wrote an amazingly wicked song that I think you should check out.”

Focus on Julie.

Yeah.

Get her to join the band.

It’s not Ray.

No way, Jose.

* * *

Reggie poofed into Molina’s house. It was time to solve this little mystery. Was this Ray the Ray from Reggie’s past?

He managed to get out of Julie that her dad’s name was, in fact, Ray. And her aunt was Victoria. And the little dude was Carlos. She didn’t seem so amused when Reggie told her he was going to haunt her family. Thankfully, Luke distracted her with a song he’d started writing before they died. Luke was a good bro. Why couldn’t Reggie haunt people? Alex got to hang out with his new ghost friend and do ghostly stuff. Why not Reggie?

The dining room and kitchen were empty. Reggie checked the living room…which was also an office? He could not understand the layout of this house. Everything was so open. Reggie moved to the end of the stairs that led up to the second level.

Okay. Boundaries.

Reggie wanted to avoid the bedrooms at all cost, because well, what if he walked in on them changing? Or worse…Reggie shuddered remembering the time his mother walked in on him masturbating once. _Be classy._

A heavy thud sounded on the floor upstairs.

“I don’t wanna go!”

Reggie widened his eyes. That was Carlo’s voice. And the thud... Reggie immediately poofed upstairs to the doorway next to Julie’s room. He darted across the open doorway.

Carlos sat on the carpet, in his red baseball uniform. A duffel bag, with a bat attached to the side, was next to Carlos’ feet.

Ray stood over his son, hands on hip. Stupid, stupid fedora hat on his head.

Anger surged within Reggie. Did he _hurt_ Carlos? Maybe it was a good thing Reggie died before he became an adult, because, apparently, being an adult meant hurting your kids. Reggie gritted his teeth.

Ray took a seat next to Carlos. “Why not? I thought you loved baseball.”

“Don’t fall for it, Carlos,” Reggie said. “I know that move. He may act like he cares, but he’s going to use it against you.”

How was he going to get Ray away from Carlos?

“I suck, Papi,” Carlos said. “I suck! I never make it home safe. I barely catch the ball and I ended costing us the game last week. I’m no good.”

_“Peters don’t quit! I don’t care if you don’t like it. I paid non-refundable money for you to be on this soccer team. You’re going to suck it up and do it.”_

Ray was quiet for a long time.

Every second of silence made Reggie’s blood pulse with panic.

“Do you like baseball, Carlos? Do you like to play it?”

Carlos crossed his arms and huffed, looking away from his dad.

“Carlos?” Ray pressed gently.

“Yeah. A little bit. Maybe.” Carlos groaned. “Fine. I do.”

“When you go out on the field, you always give it all you got, don’t you?”

“I do! It’s not good enough!”

“Ay, don’t say that.” Ray wrapped an arm around Carlos. “Everybody’s best is different, _mijo._ All that matters is that you do your best.”

“Even if I’m not _the_ best?”

“The best players are the ones who play their hearts out.”

Carlos’ lower lip quivered and he nodded his head.

Reggie stared at Ray, the heavy pounding in his heart slowed to a soft beat. He...he wanted _that._ As a kid, _that_ was what he wanted from his father, from both his parents. Ray made it look so easy to be a kind, thoughtful adult. He didn’t talk back down to Carlos. He talked to Carlos…mano a mano. Reggie’s parents weren’t awful people, but they never really listened to him and…he just remembered always being so scared of them. And yet, he still kinda missed them.

“Besides…” Ray added, a playful lit in his voice. “ _Tia_ is bringing her brownies to the game.”

Carlos perked up. “Her Alto Grande brownies?”

“Yeah. We don’t have to go, but it sure would be a shame to miss those brownies.”

Carlos bolted up. “What are you waiting for? Start the car! We’re going to be late!” He ran through Reggie. “Why didn’t you start with _that?”_

Reggie trembled after Carlos ran past him, he could feel the boisterous excitement and love radiating from the kid. The little man was already out of the door before Ray stretched himself back up. Ray popped a lower joint in his back.

“I wished I got brownies after my baseball games as a kid,” Ray complained with a fond smile.

“Are you kidding me?!” Reggie exclaimed. “I wouldn’t have dropped out of soccer if I had those as my halftime snack!”

“Kids and desserts.”

“Best bribery tool.” He reared his head back as he realized that Ray said the exact same thing as him, at the exact same time. “Whoaa.”

Ray left Reggie in shock once again.

Reggie shook out of it with a grin. Ray grew up to be a pretty awesome adult. Now _he_ had to go to Carlos’ game with him! This was going to be the best haunting ever!

He poofed out onto the driveway in time to see Carlos get into the backseat of some HUGE red squared van. Man, cars became so much bigger in the future! He poofed and sat on the front passenger seat.

Carlos sat in the middle seat in the back, buckling his seatbelt.

“You go, little man. Safety first,” Reggie said.

Ray got in soon after, and Reggie was bouncing in his seat with the same energy as Carlos. Ray had barely drove them out of the driveway before Carlos yelled at him:

“Come on, Papi, floor it! Tia drives faster than you!”

“I probably should have a talk with Tia about obeying traffic laws when she drives you.”

Carlos laughed. “ _Tia_ never got a ticket in her life. You got one last week.”

“Ooooh, burn!” Reggie said. He turned in his seat and offered a high-five to Carlos.

Carlos stuck his tongue out and wiggled his fingers in Reggie’s direction.

Something stirred in Reggie’s heart. For a second, he could almost believe Carlos heard him and gave him some weird future five back.

Ray shot his son a glare through the rear-view mirror, but the effect was ruined by the smile dancing on his lips. When they stopped at a light, Ray snapped his fingers. “Want me to play your walkout music?”

“You know it,” Carlos said.

Reggie furrowed his brow. Walkout music? He didn’t know sports analogy all that well.

Ray turned his stereo on and clicked a few more buttons.

Reggie gawked at it. “Dude! Your stereo looks like something out of Back to the Future!”

A familiar song blasted through the speakers. Reggie’s jaw dropped. No. Freaking. Way. It was a classical song from one of Reggie’s favorite movies. He laughed as Ray and Carlos started humming and scatting along with the music.

It was the _Imperial March_ from Star Wars.

Okay. It’s official. Reggie was in love with these guys, especially old Ray.

He leaned back in his seat, humming along with them, to the music, to the theme, to the brief fantasy that he was Carlos’ brother, that he was attending Carlos’ game with their father. Who knew it was possible that a parent could have some kind of friendship with their child?

It proved Reggie’s theory though.

Blood wasn’t family.

Friendship was.

He was going to be the best ghost friend they would ever have.

* * *

Ray held his fedora on as a gush of wind blasted past him as he made his way down the sidewalk. His stomach twisted in knots. He had just given Julie a lecture for skipping school, and even punished her for it. How hypocritical of him to punish his child for not showing up and here he was, bailing out on a date. He left the poor woman sitting at that table. He should’ve called, or texted her, or anything, to inform her that he wouldn’t show up.

No. He choked. He took one look at Serena, in her floral dress, hair pulled into a nice bun, and panicked. How could he even think he was ready to start dating again?

And worse, he felt guilty for keeping it a secret from his children. He had a feeling Victoria had a suspicion where he went, but thank God, she didn’t press. He didn’t know what he would do without her. He used to be much firmer when it came to raising his kids, but after Rose died, he didn’t have the heart to be strict. He was glad Victoria was there to help him force him to be a _parent._

He always used to be scared of being too strict with his children. Rose knew most of his fear stemmed from his own childhood. The lack of support and strict rules was all he knew, and he vowed he would never be like his parents.

Should he have punished Julie like that?

What if she had a good reason for missing school?

It wasn’t like her to do that.

The wind rattled hard through a sign up ahead, and Ray smiled at the name: _Eats & Beats._ Rose and her band found their management team after a performance there.

Rose and the Petal Pushers.

It was also one of the places Ray hosted one of his first photography exhibit. He peered in through the windows. Looks like they were having musical gigs tonight. Maybe he’ll pop in, grab a quick drink, and see if any of the bands were as good as his Rose was.

He found a nice, secluded spot in the back corner, behind the coffee bar. He listened to a few bands and sipped his spicy chai throughout each song. They were decent. Maybe it was because Rose was gone, but he felt like a lot of bands nowadays lacked the _vibe,_ lacked soul. It felt like nobody wanted to connect with the audience, they just wanted to play music and that was it.

He grimaced as he heard the announcement for Dirty Candy. He had grown to love Carrie as his own daughter when she and Julie were friends. He was on Julie’s side when their friendship dissolved, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Carrie simply lost her way. Lots of teenagers did when they were trying to find themselves. Ray thought of his own past. Or did they lose their way when they tried to please their parents?

He sighed.

What was he doing here?

He needed to go home and have another talk with Julie. It hurt that she kept pushing him away, and it felt like she was doing it more and more recently, but he wanted her to know that no matter what, he still had her back.

Ray took his ceramic mug back up to the counter and placed it in their bus tub next to the condiments. A teenage girl stirred something in her to-go coffee mug, eyes on her phone.

Kids and technology.

He shook his head and placed his fedora back on.

The girl moved to throw the stirrer away, but since her eyes were glued on her phone, she knocked over a flower vase. The contents of the vase spilled over the counter and onto the floor. The girl panicked and rushed out of there.

Go home, Ray told himself. It’s not his problem. The workers can clean it up.

He glanced down and picked up the flower at his feet. A dahlia.

His heart tightened in pain at the reminder of his wife’s favorite flower.

Maybe this was a sign from his wife. What was she trying to tell him? That everything would be okay? That he was overlooking something like that girl before him was?

He gathered all the flowers and arranged them back in the vase. One of the baristas finally came out with a mop and thanked him.

He waved it away. He didn’t need to be thanked for common courtesy.

“Okay, it looks like we're closing the night out with one more group,” the announcer called out. "Julie and The Fat Ones.”

Ray cocked a brow. A band that had Julie’s name. He should stay and listen to this.

_Is this the sign, Rose?_

He turned. No. He needed to get home back to his children.

He weaved his way through the crowd toward the door.

“Whoaa, Ray? Where are you going? Julie’s playing!”

Ray paused. He searched the crowd for anyone that may have called him. Must be hearing things. Or there might’ve been a different Ray. He scoffed at himself. He was losing it.

“Hi…” a voice sounded on the mic. “It’s actually Julie and the Phantoms.”

Ray froze.

No.

That was his hija’s voice.

Soft beautiful piano music began to play. Ray found the stage. He could barely make his daughter out over the heads of the crowd in front. The way the light shined behind his hija, the leather vest she wore, her angelic singing voice.

Ray covered his mouth, emotions swirling within.

It was like he stepped back in time and was watching his wife sing on the stage for the first time. Julie looked so much like Rose. Especially the way she could hit those high notes. She was so...

Ray jerked as three band members suddenly appeared out of thin air on the stage next to Julie. What was that? Julie pulled her microphone free and crossed the stage to sing with the other boys.

Julie. Was. In. A. Band?

With...Holograms?

When? Was this why she skipped school?

Who were these boys?

The shaggy-hair guitarist with the short-sleeve tank top sang well, a little swagger in the way he moved his lips. The blond drummer seemed to be completely in his element, beating the sticks away as if they were an extension of him. And the bassist danced and bounced up and down from the drum riser as if the stage were his favorite place to be.

Ray tilted his head. The bassist was familiar somehow. He got the sense that he should know the teenager. His attention was captured again by Julie, tapping her tambourine to a beat. She was _alive, illuminating, bright,_ and _shining._

His hija was back. She was the music, and the music was her.

He wanted to clap, he wanted to cheer, he wanted to cry, and call her name.

And the song…it was good. And he had that _feeling_. This band did have a spark.

But…

She lied to him again.

She snuck out when she was grounded. She was supposed to be studying.

Were these boys a bad influence on her? Did they manipulate her to do this? How did she even meet them? So many questions filled his head, yet dread filled his heart.

He couldn’t be a parent.

He had to be two parents right now.

She lied to _him_. She didn’t have to tell him everything, but…

She snuck out, she skipped school, she missed a _test._

_I won’t let her fall in the gutter of life._

Ray twisted the beaded bracelet on his wrist.

_Why didn’t you let me in, mija?_

Had he failed as a parent?

As the song ended, Ray grimaced at the cheers. The raucous applause mocked his decision.

His hija was finally free, and he felt terrible for having to be the one to cage her again.

* * *

Reggie pinched his fingers, writing his hands as he walked through the Molinas’ kitchen.

He felt bad for not warning Julie that he saw Ray at the gig earlier, but he assumed that Ray would be all for it and have her back. Even when Alex and Luke were freaking out that Julie was going to get punished harshly, Reggie wasn’t nervous about it. It all turned out for the best, it seemed. Julie told them that she and her dad talked, and he was going to allow her to stay in the band. However, it meant the next few days, she had to focus more on school instead of band practice, which was fine.

So why was Reggie having that weird feeling? Something told him that Ray needed someone. It was the same knowing Reggie got after Luke had a bad fight with his mom, or when Alex got angry at himself for not living up to “today-is-going-to-be-the-day-I-tell-them”.

Streaks of light stretched across the living room, bouncing off the television screen in the corner. Reggie found Ray sitting at his office desk, head buried in his hands. The desk light flickered at Reggie’s arrival, yet Ray didn’t look up.

“Ray,” Reggie whispered, chest tightening at the sight. “Buddy…” He sat on the chair across from Ray’s desk. “Talk to me.” He swung his legs over the armrest. “Whenever you’re ready. I’m here, man.”

Reggie had finished humming _Finally Free_ for the fifth time before Ray lowered his hands from his face. His eyes were bloodshot, the bags appeared more protruded in the harsh light of his desk lamp, and he looked so…defeated.

Reggie swung his legs around and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“They can’t be holograms.”

Reggie held his breath.

“Something doesn’t add up. Julie lied to me again, and I don’t know, maybe I should’ve pressed. I let her stay in the band. I’m being loco! I need to have a firmer hand. I need to be stricter.” He ran his hands through his hair and cried out. “I can’t do this without you. I’m failing at this! What would you have done?”

Reggie’s throat worked. “Ah, buddy. Are you kidding me? You’re doing awesome!”

Ray snorted. “You probably would have demanded to meet those boys. ‘To know the members is to know the heart of the band’. I trust our daughter, but…can I trust those boys? Yeah, I know, they don’t live here, but…do they have my little nina’s best interest at heart?” He chuckled mirthless. “Or am I being an over-protective dad?”

“You can trust us! I promise! Luke may act like a bad boy, but he cried during the Mighty Ducks. And Alex…yeah, he may be a little high-strung and anxious, but he's a great listener. And we would never betray Julie’s trust.” He winced as he remembered what they did last night. “Okay. We may have bailed on her last night at the dance.” He held his hands out. “But I promise we will never do it again!”

A part of him still wanted to get back at Trevor, but he could let that go.

He thought about Caleb’s party, being seen by people again, and _actually_ eating food. He licked lips. He could still taste the marinara sauce from the meatball sub. Sure, the place gave him the creeps, but Caleb seemed like an awesome dude!

He never realized how much he missed connecting with others. Talking to someone outside of Luke and Alex. He loved those guys, but meeting new people was one of his favorite things to do.

But all those feelings was nothing compared to what he felt tonight on stage with Julie and the guys. It was…man, he couldn’t explain it!

He wondered what the difference was.

He was glad they met Julie. She was even more awesome than that Caleb guy.

And he didn’t want to let her down again.

A screech caught Reggie’s attention. Ray had slid a plate of brownies toward himself and picked a piece up. He chewed it almost thoughtfully.

“Those look so good,” Reggie said. “Way to rub salt in the wound. Man, I want one.”

Ray finished his first brownie and picked up the second without a breath in between.

“Eeee, Ray, you may wanna slow down. You’re going to give yourself a stomachache.”

Ray finished the second one and grabbed the third.

Reggie groaned. “I’m getting a stomachache watching you.”

Ray picked up the fourth and final piece, eying it.

“Don’t do it. Don’t eat it!”

Ray popped it into his mouth.

Reggie covered his eyes. “I can’t watch! It’s too painful!” After waiting several seconds, he peeked through the cracks between his fingers. He breathed out in relief and lowered his hands. “Whew, it’s over.”

Ray tapped at the edge of the plate, eyes narrowing as he worked out something in his head. He picked up the plate and scooted back.

Reggie threw out his hands. “No more brownies!”

Ray stopped, pulled his chair back in, and set the plate back down.

Reggie clutched his chest and exhaled in relief.

Ray buried his head back into his hands again.

“No! That’s even worse!” Reggie cried out.

How could Reggie comfort this man? He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to lose the love of his life and having to raise two kids on his own. Though, he did feel like he raised two parents on his own. He stood and leaned against the desk.

“Look, man, I think you’re being a little hard on yourself. It’s like what you told Carlos, it doesn’t matter if you’re not _the_ best, only as long as you’re doing your best, right?” Reggie reached out a hand and held it just before Ray’s shoulder. He didn’t want to give the man ghostbumps. “If you want to get to know us, to see if you can trust us, come watch us play. I don’t know if you watched us tonight, but music is what connects us to people. I dunno, maybe there’s something else.”

Like Reggie still didn’t know what connected them to Julie, or why she was the only one that could see them. 

Ray’s head shot up.

Reggie pulled his hand back in alarm.

“I can get her a gig. And film it. I’ve gotta call Sweetney in the morning. No.” Ray drummed his fingers on the desk. “I could call her. Yes. That’s it!” He grinned and patted his pockets. “Where did I leave my phone?”

“On the kitchen counter,” Reggie said. He bounced on his heels. “I like this! You’re all pumped up about something! It’s getting me all excited!”

Ray got up and headed for the door.

Reggie sat back on the chair. There. His work was done. He frowned as Ray stopped at the doorframe of the dining room, his features serious. “Ray?”

Ray smacked the doorframe with a soft smile before he looked up at the ceiling. “Thank you, Reggie.”

Reggie’s eyes swelled with tears. “Yeah…” he choked out. “You’re welcome, Ray.”

* * *


	2. Can You See Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can see you!”/ “You can see me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I lied. I finished editing this chapter sooner than I thought. Which woo-hoo. Yay for you guys! I will try to get the third and final chapter out as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thank you for all the sweet comments/reviews and the kudos. Each and every one of you is awesome. Thank you. Thank you.

* * *

Ray finished cleaning up the countertop when Flynn barged in through the front door. He glanced up, wet rag in his right hand. “Everything okay?”

Flynn’s mouth worked for a couple seconds before she answered. “Yeah. Um, I needed to talk to Julie about something. Can I?” she pointed up the stairs.

Ray waved with his free hand. “Go on.” He snapped his fingers and pointed a sharp one at her. “But you’re leaving by nine. It’s a school night.”

She rushed up to Julie’s room without another word.

Ray wouldn’t make her leave if she was still talking to Julie, but he had to set some ground rules. His daughter had been a little dejected when she came home and refused to eat dinner, even at Carlos’ insistence to help a ghost cross over.

Strangely enough, it was the ghost comment that set her into a rage and sent her storming up the stairs, yelling about how stupid it was for ghosts to cross over. 

“I think she likes having our house being haunted,” Carlos had said.

Ray tossed the dish rag back into the sink and dried off his hands. The recipe card Carlos found continued to rest on the wooden recipe holder. He plucked it up and headed for shoebox his hijo left on the kitchen table. He didn’t want to accidently lose this. He was sure Carlos would want to make it again in the future. It was a decent recipe.

He popped open the lid and tossed the recipe inside.

The kitchen light glinted off the surface of an object. He flicked the recipe card aside and garnered a better look at the CD cover: _Sunset Curve._

Ray cocked a smile. There it was again. Ray picked up the case and opened the front flap. It’d been a long time since he looked at the picture of Reggie. He pulled the front cover insert free and unfolded it out.

He inhaled a sharp breath.

He…

He knew those faces.

Alex, the drummer.

Luke, the guitarist and singer.

And Reggie…the bassist…his…

_“_ How is that possible?”

They’ve been dead for twenty-five years!

Julie played in a _ghost_ band?

Ray dropped the cover back into the box and stepped back, mind reeling.

Have they been here this entire time? No. He shook his head. It’d been recently. When…

Those three orbs he took a picture of in the studio.

Did Reggie remember him?

Ray picked up the cover again and stared at the picture of Reggie.

Reggie played in the band with Julie. Reggie answered his prayers.

Those boys answered his prayers.

How could Ray not recognize Reggie when he was on the stage? He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to see him. That boy…

He was meant to be in Ray’s life. He knows it.

Footsteps sounded down the stairs.

Ray shoved the CD case and insert back into the box. He placed the lid back on when Carlos used the banister to spin around the bottom of the stairs toward the dining room.

“I checked all over the house. I think we did, Papi!”

Ray shoved his hands into his jean pockets. “What’s that, mijo?”

“We helped the ghost cross over. I don’t feel its presence anymore.”

“We recognized his dream.”

“Maybe we should do this for a living. Help ghosts with their unfinished business,” Carlos said. He groaned. “My tummy hurts, though. Do we have any TUMS?”

“Check the bathroom in your mom’s studio.”

“On it.”

Ray watched his son exit the back door of the kitchen. He stared at the door, mind still reeling from the revelation.

“What’s your unfinished business, Reggie?" Ray wondered.

Did it have something to do with Julie? He didn’t know if he liked that. Julie getting mixed up with three ghosts. Losing Rose was hard enough on all of them.

He didn’t want to be there to pick up the pieces when those ghost boys did leave her life. Ah. That’s probably what Flynn was talking to her about. Julie probably learned that those boys weren’t going to be here forever.

Ray headed back to the kitchen and passed the frame of the dahlia he took a photo of on the side table. He’d given it to Rose for their fifth wedding anniversary.

_“What’s so fascinating about dahlias? Why are they your favorite?”_

_“I think they’re beautiful, isn’t that enough?”_

_“Ay, like you, mi amor.”_

_Rose snickered. “It’s_ that _, and it’s what it symbolizes.”_

_“Perfection?”_

_“Inner strength, you charmer. Sometimes I’d like to think that the spirit of my inner power looks like a dahlia. Full of poise, and graceful under pressure.”_

Ray smiled at the memory. “Julie’s a dahlia. You brought those boys to her, didn’t you? You brought them to me too, somehow.” He closed his eyes. “Let me help them.”

He knew the truth. He couldn’t help Julie this past year after Rose passed, after she gave up on music. He could only support her and be there for her as she found her way through the pain and back to herself. He didn’t know how those boys brought music back to her life, how they gave her the courage to sing again, but somehow, they were able to reach her when Ray couldn’t.

He may not be able to help those boys. People unconsciously sought help from a source that they most desperately needed it from. Like Ray all those years ago, when he took summer courses to desperately make up for the photography classes he failed and crashed into a boy who helped him find his spark and nudged him in the right direction.

Reggie was of more help to him that day because that was what Ray’s spirit needed, even though he had the constant support of his abuelita. As much as Ray wanted to help the boys, he could only help them if their spirit cried out for it.

He was tired of being helpless.

Why couldn’t he help his daughter?

Why can’t he help his daughter’s friends?

Why was he unable to do anything useful?

Why was nobody crying out for him?

Why didn’t anybody let him help?

He was still alive. Didn’t he still have purpose?

Ray’s stomach rumbled. Ugh. He shouldn’t have made that French dip. He rushed upstairs for the bathroom.

* * *

Ray didn’t believe in destiny. He believed in connections, in being in the right place and the right time, in perfect timing, and he believed in signs. He believed Rose left him signs all the time, and that he probably often missed many of them. He didn’t know how to interpret standing in the same VIP section at the Orpheum with Victoria and Carlos as he did twenty-five years ago with his abuelita.

Waiting to see the same boy open the show.

Ray grew nervous when it went ten past the starting time and Julie hadn’t shown up on to stage with her band yet. A hysterical part of him wondered if she ate some bad hot dogs before the show.

When she arrived, laying a dahlia down on her keyboard, and gave that profound speech, Ray had never felt more proud of her. Julie had more courage, and more strength than Ray could ever hope to wield.

Ray lit up when the boys teleported on stage, one by one. _Thank you,_ he wanted to tell them. _Thank you for giving her back to me._

He smiled as Reggie and Julie sauntered up the walkway, Reggie strumming his heart out on the bass and Julie pouring her lyrics into her mic.

He could already imagine Reggie’s response: _We didn’t give her back. She just owned her awesomeness._

When Reggie performed his solo, Ray saw the red dahlia on the keyboard and compared it to the red suit vest Reggie wore. He made out the black butterflies on Reggie’s vest under the stage’s light and thought of how Rose often decorated her clothes and her children’s clothes with butterfly clips.

Red dahlia laid close by to Reggie in the red suit vest.

Black butterflies on red.

Black butterflies symbolizes death…and rebirth.

Butterflies were Rose’s favorite.

Dahlias and butterflies.

Signs.

Signs everywhere.

It was almost as if Rose was telling him: _He came back to you. Here’s a second chance. You wanted to help him before, will you help him again?_

And Ray cheered.

_Yes._

Ray jumped in the same rhythm as his daughter did on the stage.

_Yes._

* * *

Reggie felt stronger, whole, and reborn anew.

He didn’t know what it was last night, but Julie’s hug or maybe it was her love—it saved them. He knew she could save them. He’s so proud of her. So proud of them all. They performed at the Orpheum and they defeated Caleb!

He was free!

“Really?” Julie laughed. “You guys beat a curse and you want to have band practice right now?” She finished pouring her orange juice into her glass.

“Yes! We played the Orpheum!” Luke exclaimed, skidding around the kitchen island.

“I just want to rock it out all day,” Reggie said.

“We’ll play until the neighbors call the police on us for noise disturbance,” Alex said. He leaned in toward Reggie and whispered: “And then keep playing.”

Reggie clutched his chest. Wow. Did Alex really say that?

“I scream in museums, and beat a ghost curse. I can do anything,” Alex said, rolling his drum sticks in his hands.

Luke wrapped an arm around Reggie. “We have nothing left to teach him.”

“He’s ready for the real world now,” Reggie said, with a fake cry.

“Why am I friends with you guys?” Alex grumbled.

Julie chuckled. “Alright. Let me tell Carlos to keep my dad away from the studio.”

“You could tell him about us. I think he would be chill about it," Reggie said. If Ray prayed to Reggie, obviously, he would be excited to see his friend back in ghost form. Right?

Alex screeched. “Eeeeeeh, are you sure?”

“I have a sixth sense about these things, a ghost instinct.”

“Right.”

Someone knocked on the front door. The boys all looked at each other, pointing at who they think should answer it.

None of them pointed at Julie.

Her eyes twinkled with humor. “I’ll get it!” Julie called up the stairs, but more for the boys’ benefit before she headed for the door.

Alex and Reggie leaned over her plate, trying to catch a whiff of the cinnamon roll she was eating. Oh, man, that smelled _so_ good.

“Hi, Nick!”

Luke perked up. “Oh, Nick? Isn't that Julie’s number one fan?”

Reggie and Alex burrowed their brows and followed after Luke who bounded toward the front door.

Julie waved a motion behind her back, telling Luke to shut up.

The blond boy at the entrance was saying something to Julie. There was a tightness around his eyes, almost as if he were trying hard not to look somewhere. Hmm. Weird.

Julie clutched the bouquet. “Thanks, but I have other plans. You know! Like band practice and uh, homework, and my dad needs my help at the grocery…store?” She chuckled weakly. “Thank you for the flowers!” And she closed the door in Nick’s face.

Alex whistled. “Real smooth.”

Luke pounced up to her. “Oh, is that flowers? How cute. And he knows where you live. Oooh, Julie. I think you _may_ have a stalker.”

Julie glowered at him. “Ha. Ha.”

She returned to the kitchen and they trailed after her.

“Who is this Nick guy?” Reggie asked. “An admirer? A wooer?” He gasped. “Is he a stalker? Do we need to vet him?”

“Knock it off,” Alex chided. Then in a stage-whisper added: “We’ll check him out tonight after band practice.”

Julie rolled her eyes as she laid the flowers on the counter. “Leave Nick alone.” She grabbed a vase from one of the cabinets. “He’s a nice guy from school.”

Reggie knew that look. “You have a crush on him.”

“No, I don’t!”

“You like him!”

“Well, Nick is totally into you,” Luke teased.

Reggie shared a knowing look with Alex. Somebody’s a little jealous.

Julie shrugged. “I used to. Not anymore.”

“Hmmm. Wonder why?” Alex said, winking at Reggie.

“Because you guys don’t ooze chemistry?” Reggie suggested.

Julie’s nose wrinkled. “Ew. What?”

“Julie, do we have a visitor?” Ray called down from upstairs.

“It was Nick. He dropped off some flowers,” Julie yelled up.

Luke plucked off one of the petals. “Oops.”

“Oh?” Ray said. “Give me a second. Let me come down and say hi.”

They all looked at each other in confusion.

“Say hi to the flowers?” Reggie guessed. Well, Ray talked to himself. Why not flowers?

Ray entered the kitchen, shaking a towel through his wet hair.

“Ah, good morning, Ray!” Reggie cheerfully greeted.

“Hi, Reggie,” Ray said. He gave Julie a kiss on the forehead and glanced down at the flowers. “Oh. These are nice.”

A beat passed.

Ray snapped his gaze back to Reggie, and Reggie widened his eyes.

“I can see you!”/ “You can see me?!”

Reggie leapt over and clutched Alex. Oh, boy. Ray can see him. Ray can see him? Then he processed Ray’s words. Ray _remembered_ him _?_ Sure, he prayed to Reggie, but he remembered what Reggie looked like?

Ray stared at him. “How…how?”

Yeah. Reggie’s thinking the same thing!

“He can’t see us,” Alex said. “Only you.”

Huh?

Julie stepped from her dad, glancing between him and Reggie. “You know that…that…”

“That you’re in a ghost band?” Ray finished. “Yeah. Put two and two together. Give your old man some credit.”

She chuckled nervously.

“I’m not mad, _mija_. I would like some clarifications because this is all confusing.”

“Yeah—we would like some too,” Luke added.

“There’s so many questions,” Alex said.

“Like why is it called a Hawaiian pizza if pineapples aren’t native there?” Reggie asked.

Alex and Luke looked at him, brows furrowed.

“What?” Reggie defended. “It’s a legitimate question!”

“I think it was invented in Hawaii, that’s why it’s called that. Not because of the pineapple,” Ray said.

Luke and Alex swiveled their heads toward Ray, brows up.

“Maybe they are the same person,” Alex muttered.

Reggie smacked him. “Told you!”

Julie held up her hands. “Okay. Stop this. This is all…” She gestured to all of them. “Way too weird.”

“It’s hard having a conversation when I can only see and hear half of you,” Ray said. He gave a wave with his hands. “Hi, Alex and Luke. I’m assuming you’re here as well.”

“He knows your names!” Reggie sighed happily. “Told you he was the best.”

Ray shook his head at him with a fond smile. “You still have that same energy.”

“You know him?” Julie asked.

“Twenty-five years ago, he gave me tickets to the Orpheum.” He turned to Julie. “Where I met your mother for the first time.”

“Whoa. I brought your parents together. I’m the reason you were born?” Reggie gasped. “Does that make me Marty McFly?”

Julie groaned. “Uh. Too weird.”

* * *

Reggie found Ray later that night, sitting outside on the back porch, nursing a limonada.

He shouldn’t be here. Ray probably wanted to be left alone. It was one thing to be here as an invisible ghost to offer support, it was entirely different to be a visible ghost. Reggie rubbed his middle finger. He turned around. He’d leave Ray alone.

“Reggie?”

He spun fast on his heels. “Eeep? Ray? Oh. There you are. I didn’t see you. I was, uh, looking for Julie.”

“Didn’t you just finish up band practice with her?”

“Yeah. And she, uh, had something to show me. Oh, what’s that, Julie?” Reggie forced a chuckle. “Wow. Coming!”

“Reggie,” Ray called out softly, yet firmly. “It’s okay. Come sit down.” He patted the seat next to him on the porch steps.

Reggie bit his lower lip and walked up the steps. He sat down next to Ray, avoiding his eyes. He stared ahead at the wild forage of ferns and plants that led down to the studio.

Ray took a sip of his limonada, the ice rattled in the cup as he tilted it back.

Reggie pinched his forefinger this time, rubbing the skin hard.

“I’m surprised by how resilient you kids are,” Ray said.

Reggie snuck a look at him.

Ray had set his cup down and played with the beaded bracelet on his right wrist. He chuckled softly. “I still can’t wrap my head around it. Twenty-five years. Ghost band. Ghost curse.” Ray glanced at him. “Are you sure you boys are free?”

“I think so.” Reggie rubbed the spot where the stamp used to be. “We haven’t gotten any of those jolts today. And we haven’t seen Caleb.”

“He better not show his face again. What kind of man preys on kids?”

“A creep,” Reggie muttered.

He twisted one of the sleeves of his red flannel shirt, remembering how Caleb dragged their spirits to the ghost club, dressing them up, forcing them to play. _“Sweet threads,”_ Reggie had told him, because if Caleb was terrifying when he was calm, Reggie didn’t want to find out how Caleb was when he was angry. It was easier to handle people when they were calm, to be careful not to ignite the short fuse that blew up their anger.

“I’m still scared. I couldn’t do anything,” Reggie said. He rubbed his wrist. “I…I felt stronger today, like I could take anything on, but I don’t think I could take Caleb, not alone.”

A hand reached over and tried to take Reggie’s hand, only to phase through it.

Ray sighed and drew his hand back. “It’s okay to be scared, Reggie. I haven’t faced this man and I’m terrified of him.”

Of course, Ray would be. What if Caleb threatened Julie? Caleb was able to talk to lifers and convince them to attend and join his club, though Reggie now wondered if there was something more sinister behind it.

“I promise you, we will not let anything happen to Julie,” Reggie said.

“I’m not scared for only Julie.”

A weird emotion swirled in Reggie’s chest. “Oh.”

“And none of us will take on Caleb alone. We’ve got each other, remember that.”

Reggie smiled. He tugged at his own bracelet. “Yeah. Uh, Alex had a theory that you may be connected to my unfinished business. That, uh, maybe that’s why you can see me.”

“It obviously wasn’t from making the French dip.”

“Oh, man, I missed that! How was it?”

“Tasted good, but I was on the toilet all night.”

“Wonder if that chef died making something tainted.”

The night of Reggie’s death surfaced in his mind. The cramping pain, the heaving, the vomiting, and god, everything hurt so much. He didn’t even remembered who was the first to die, or much of anything really. He remembered ambulance lights. Murmurs and people crying out. He remembered gripping hard onto something and sobbing when it was pulled away from him. Was it Luke’s jacket? He wasn’t coherent, but he remembered blabbering.

“I wonder what my last words were,” Reggie said. “You hear stories of people having these profound final words. I cried coming into the world, I supposed it’s only fitting I cried going out.”

“Reggie.” Ray’s voice was strained, cracked.

Oh. Was he crying?

“Don’t worry! It wasn’t that bad!”

Ray’s shoulders hunched forward, and he lowered his head.

Crap. Way to go, Reggie. He’s probably wondering how to make you disappear. Why don’t you ever keep your mouth shut?

“Rose didn’t have any last words," Ray said, voice soft and low. "She wrote us letters when she found out she was sick. But…her last words…was her wheezing. The doctor said she was probably long gone before that and the wheezing was her lungs expelling all the air.”

“You watched her die?”

“I stayed with her until the very end. I think the cancer took her long before that though. She was never the same after that surgery. The light in her eyes was gone.”

“I’m…so sorry.”

Ray lifted his head. “Nobody goes out in a profound, beautiful way, Reggie. Death is chaotic. It’s messy, and it’s ugly.” He laid a hand next to Reggie’s knee. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

This conversation was way too morbid and dark. Reggie waved at that. “Eh. I mean, dying sucks, but, uh…the death part…the ghost part. I kinda like it.”

When he didn’t focus on his past, Reggie loved being a ghost. He loved pulling ghostly pranks on people. Hiding their food when they looked at their phones. Putting salt in their coffee. And being able to teleport. So easy to get around!

But most of all, he loved his band, the music.

_His_ family.

The door behind them flew open and they jerked around.

_Tia_ Victoria came running out.

“Ray! Oh, Ray!” she panted out. “There you are.” She pointed back to the house. “Do you know that Julie is alone with _two_ boys _in_ her room?”

Ray flicked a quick glance at Reggie.

Reggie threw his hands up. “Yikes. You’re taking this one.”

* * *

“Under the mail!” Carlos shouted as he ran upstairs to change into his baseball uniform.

Ray found the car keys and pocketed it before he headed out to the studio. He was running late. He barely had the chance to eat today, but he needed to check on Julie and see what her plans were for tonight. The boys weren’t allowed in the house with Julie if no adult were present. A rule Ray didn’t see the need for, but agreed to in order to appease Victoria.

He felt like she was handling this ghost business better than he was.

She handled it better than how she handled the “demon” in their house.

Ray had not been surprised to learn it was Reggie’s doing.

“That’s not fair!” he heard Reggie’s whine from the steps. “I want Flynn to see me!”

What, now? One of the studio doors was propped open a crack, so Ray pushed it further open with his finger. Flynn sat on one of the chairs across from Reggie, who held the tip of his bass toward the floor, the strap bunching his shirt across his chest.

Julie sat at her keyboard, laughing softly at Reggie’s antics.

He couldn’t see Luke and Alex, but he didn’t doubt they were in the room.

“Wait! Wait!” Reggie ran in front of Flynn and wiggled his butt in front of her. “What about now?”

Julie gave Flynn a look.

Flynn fanned her hand in front of her face. “I smell something god-awful.”

Reggie spun toward the direction of the grand piano. “I don’t have death farts!” He looked at Julie, pleading. “Tell him!”

“I still don’t know what you guys mean by death breath,” Julie said.

Luke or Alex must’ve said something snarky, because Reggie kicked the scruff of his shoes across the surface of the floor with a pout.

“So, who can Flynn see?” Ray asked.

Reggie spun around, face lighting up. “Ray!”

“Luke,” Julie answered.

“Probably because he’s the better eye-candy,” Flynn teased.

“Hey! I’m adorable!” Reggie argued. He turned back to the grand piano again and sighed. “That’s true. I’ve got Ray.”

Ray smiled. He was glad for that. Though, the whole who-saw-who didn’t make any sense. Victoria could see Alex and Luke. Ray could see Reggie. Flynn could see Luke. Sadly, Carlos couldn’t see any of the ghosts, a fact that really bummed his hijo out. Reggie tried to make up for it with the flickering lights and trying to write with a pen on paper, but it took a lot of energy out of him.

“Can you see Alex, Flynn?” Ray asked, wanting to confirm.

Flynn shrugged. “Don’t know. He’s out with his ghost-toy.”

Reggie gasped and pulled the strap of his guitar over his head. “Yeah, Luke, so late!” He laid the guitar on the coffee table. “Bye, guys!” And he disappeared in a poof.

Ray cocked a brow.

“Willie came across someone who might be one of Alex’s siblings. The guys were going to help Alex track her down. She has a booth or something set up downtown?” Julie played a few notes on her piano. “I hope it goes well.”

“Whatever happens, you’ll be here for him.”

She smiled softly.

“I’m taking Carlos to practice. Do you still need me to come back and drop you off for your dance rehearsal tonight?”

“No need, Mr. Molina,” Flynn said. “My dad said I could drive the car tonight.”

Ray pointed a finger at her. “He's riding with you, right? You only have a permit."

"Fine. I'll make sure he comes along." She sighed dramatically. "Buzz kill."

Ray winked. “Bye, Flynn.” He waved at Julie. “Good luck at rehearsal, mija.”

“See ya, Dad.”

***

“For the last time, Carlos, we are not getting an Ouija board.”

“Why not?” Carlos whined from the backseat. He shoved a French fry in his mouth and chewed as he talked. “How else can I talk to the boy band?”

"Morse code?” Ray teased. He pulled out of McDonalds and onto the main highway. The headlights from the other cars streaking into the dark night made Ray think of telling ghost stories with flashlights when he was younger.

“Ain’t nobody uses Morse code anymore,” Carlos said.

“Carlos. If a Roomba can summon a demon with an Ouija board, I can’t imagine what you kids will summon.”

“That was a movie!”

“Yeah. And I used to think ghosts weren’t real,” Ray said, taking a sip from his chocolate milkshake.

“Cuz you weren’t a believer. That’s different.”

“Is it?”

Carlos sighed. “Fine. No Ouija board.”

“Glad you finally see reason.”

A dark figure suddenly appeared in the seat next to Ray's and bellowed out: “RAY!”

Ray screamed and swerved into the other lane.

Reggie screamed in the passenger seat, gripping to the armrest for dear life, even though he didn’t need to because he’s already dead.

French fries flew out of the to-go bag on Carlo’s lap. A wrapped hamburger tumbled onto the center console.

“Dad!” Carlos yelled.

Ray righted the vehicle, thankful that there was nobody in the other lane. He shot Reggie a glare.

“Is there a reason why you almost got us into a car accident?” he snapped.

Reggie flinched.

“What is it?” Carlos said. “What happened?”

“Reggie’s here,” Ray said through gritted teeth, gripping his hands hard around the steering wheel. He could have killed his son.

“Sorry, I didn't think I would actually poof next to you,” Reggie said. He writhed his hands. “Flynn said she couldn’t get to you.”

“I left my phone at home,” Ray said. A chill entered his heart. “Why does Flynn need me?”

Reggie swallowed a lump. “Okay. Just…know this. Julie is fine.”

“What happened to Julie?”

“She’s okay! She’s home. Caleb went after her.”

“Caleb? The ghost that put the curse on you boys?”

“Yeah,” Reggie squeaked out. “Look, Julie didn’t want us to bother you, but Flynn and I thought you should know.”

“Damn right, I should know.”

For the first time, Ray sped, while he had children in his car.

***

Ray bolted through the front door. Carlos rushed in after him.

Julie glanced up from the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and a mug in hand. Flynn and…Carrie…turned around too. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

“Julie!” Ray rushed to the back of the couch and laid both hands on Julie’s shoulders. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“See!” Reggie exclaimed. “Not a hair out of place.”

Ray shot him a glare.

Reggie clamped his mouth shut.

Julie shifted on her seat. “I’m fine, Dad. Nothing happened. Reggie’s overreacting.”

“Oh, so you weren’t confronted by an evil ghost?”

“You told him?” Julie cried out.

“Good. Thank _you_ , Reggie,” Flynn said, looking in Carlos’ direction…where Reggie was _not_ standing.

Ray didn’t bother to correct her. He realized that Carrie was sitting next to Julie and cleared his throat. “Hi, Carrie. Um…Reggie is…”

“A ghost. Obviously not a hologram.”

Julie sighed and looked at her.

She shrugged.

Good, less explaining then.

“Are you hurt?” Ray asked. “He didn’t brand you with a stamp or anything?”

“I’m fine!” Julie yelled. “Could people please stop fussing over me? _Nothing_ happened!”

“But something almost did.”

“Look, Ray,” Reggie said. “She’s fine. Maybe you could…”

Julie was not fine! What if he almost lost her? Rose had only complained it was nothing but a headache, and it turned out to be a brain tumor. Nothing was _ever_ fine. If only they believed there was something about those headaches earlier, then perhaps Rose would be fine, would be here. He would not give into false reassurances. He would find the underlying cause.

“Enough,” Ray snapped. He glowered at Reggie. “You guys brought this onto her. You endangered her.”

“Dad!” Julie reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Get out,” Ray snarled.

Reggie winced and stepped back like a kicked puppy. “Ray...” he whispered.

“Get _out_.”

Reggie cast a pleading look at Julie before he bit his lower lip and nodded. He disappeared.

The heaviness in Ray’s chest only increased at Reggie's departure. He turned to Julie who had tears in her eyes.

“Dad, it wasn’t their fault.”

“Girls, could you take Carlos into the kitchen and make us another round of hot cocoa? Give me a moment with Julie.”

Carrie and Flynn glared each other as if they would rather not.

“Fine,” they both said and got up to obey his tasks

“Dad…”

Ray circled the couch and hugged Julie.

“Dad, I’m fine. I promise.”

“Just…tell me what happened, _mija._ ”

* * *

Reggie rocked back and forth on the couch in the studio, arms wrapped around his knees. He screwed up. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead on his knees. Ray was right. They did led Caleb to Julie. If anything happened to her…

“Reggie?”

Reggie shot his head up.

Julie slipped into the studio, in her orange-yellow smiling face sweater. She smiled softly at him. “Why are you still hiding out here?”

Because Ray can see him. Because he couldn't sit next to Julie in secret anymore with the guys and watch over her.

“Your dad...”

“He didn’t mean it.”

“I’m so sorry, Julie,” Reggie said. He lowered his legs, and his feet touched the ground. “I…we should have taken Caleb’s deal.”

“I already told Luke and Alex not to blame themselves, you shouldn’t either. It wasn’t your fault.” Julie took a seat next to Reggie and grabbed his hand.

“Can I…can I hug you?”

Julie gave a soft nod.

Reggie threw his arms around her and hugged her. If he could hug her, it meant she was safe. She had to be safe. He sniffled.

“Are you…crying?”

“No!”

Julie chuckled wetly into his hair, hugging him tightly back. “I’m crying too.”

“And Nick…he’s…”

“Carrie called him. He’s no longer possessed. He’s very confused.”

“I didn’t even know ghosts could possess people.”

They broke apart and Julie wiped at her cheeks. “Willie said something about how some ghosts can possess people with a broken heart. Maybe I shouldn’t have played with his feelings.”

“You didn’t,” Reggie objected. “It was all Caleb. You had nothing to do with it.”

Julie shot him a knowing look. “Exactly.”

Reggie would never forget that look at Luke’s face, scrunched in pain and confusion. _“I think Julie’s in trouble”._ They had poofed into the high school, and everyone was dancing to swing music, completely oblivious to anything else.

Nick, or rather Caleb, had been dancing with Julie, whispering into her ears.

But she didn’t look scared. She looked angry.

Until she saw him and the guys.

Then she looked terrified.

“What did it feel like?” Julie asked. “When he was controlling you? Luke mentioned that he somehow forced you guys to play at the ghost club, before…”

“It wasn’t painful or anything, it was…weird. Like you know when you hear really good music and you find yourself dancing along with it, and you’re not aware of it?”

“Yeah.”

“It was like that. Caleb was singing to us, but somehow, there was something in the music, and I just _had to play_. Even though I didn’t want to. It was the music calling out to me.”

“Yeah. That’s what happened at the school. We were already dancing, but like…I couldn’t stop.”

“You said he, uh, made you an offer?”

Julie shrunk into herself. “He said I would be able to see my mom again.”

Reggie hissed air in between his teeth. A tempting offer.

“He’s an idiot. Because I already had.”

Reggie frowned. How?  
Julie nudged his shoulder. “Through you guys.”

Tears pricked his eyes. “Awww, Julie…”

Julie laughed.

Reggie wrapped an arm around her.

“Though, there’s something I want to catch up on…”

“I know! Carrie can see Alex? What that all about?”

Another snigger. “ _That._ And what happened downtown? Luke and Alex are being all secretive about it.”

“Oooooh, probably because Willie and Alex shared their first kiss.”

“What?”

“It was a nothing. A small peck on the cheek…oooh, wait. Alex probably didn’t want to spill about that part. Luke and I may have interrupted that precious moment.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“But it turned out to be Alex’s sister _and_ his mom!”

“What?”

“They started a gay youth mentor program and were collecting donations.”

“The Mercer donation! That’s Alex’s family?”

“Yeah. Guess people can change…” Reggie said. If Alex’s family can change, did that mean Reggie’s parents changed? _I want to find them. Did he?_

Julie rested her head on Reggie’s shoulder. “I’m glad Alex found them.”

“Me too. And I’m glad you’re okay.”

"It's going to take more than a cheesy dead magician to get one over me," Julie teased.

She was so freaking strong and amazing. The little sister he'd never knew he wanted, and so glad he got.

He closed his eyes and hugged her again. 

***

“I found her!” a voice bellowed. “She’s in the studio!”

Reggie jerked awake to the sight of the left studio door propped open, but nobody in the doorway. Weird. He looked around. Alex was curled up in the chair on the right, his backward hat threatened to slip off. Luke sat on the floor on Julie’s side of the couch, head bent at an awkward angle, his forehead touched Julie’s knee. Reggie smacked his lips, and whew, death breath, but didn’t dare move.

Julie’s head was still on his shoulder, her fingers still gripped his.

Reggie didn’t want to move. Didn’t want to let her go.

He wished he could hold Luke and Alex’s hands too, make sure they never left his sight either. He knew he was being irrational right now, but he didn’t want to leave his family.

A shadow appeared in the doorway and Reggie looked over.

It was Ray.

Reggie froze, making sure not a single breath escaped his lips.

He let Ray down. He didn’t…

Ray smiled at them. He slowly walked over and sat on the floor next to Reggie.

Reggie continued to hold his breath. What was he supposed to do?

_Apologize, you idiot. Apologize over and over! Beg for forgiveness._

“I’m sorry, boys,” Ray whispered.

Reggie exhaled sharply. “Huh?”

“I let my fear get the better of me last night. I didn’t mean it, and I won’t take my anger out on you boys again. You didn’t deserve that.”

Reggie blinked at him. Why was Ray apologizing? Reggie was in the wrong! And adults never apologized. They _were_ always right! “No, Ray. I’m sorry. It’s…”

Ray looked up at Reggie and laid a hand on top of Reggie’s right. It phased through, but it still somehow looked like Ray’s hand was on top of Reggie’s. “You have nothing to apologize for, _mijo._ You did nothing wrong.”

A lump formed in Reggie’s throat. Oh. Nobody ever apologized to him before.

Sure, his friends did, but…

“You all did what you promised. You all looked out after each other.” Ray smiled. “That’s what families do.”

“Yeah.” Reggie breathed out wetly. “Thank you, Ray.”

* * *

Reggie practiced the pre-chorus, with Alex on the drums.

Luke and Julie were off on the grand piano, reworking the ending of the song. Luke didn’t like the lyrics, and Julie felt the musical notes needed to change. Reggie and Alex thought they were both right, so they worked on the pre-chorus, trying to check different riffs and beats that allowed for a smoother transition. Something that could really add a huge momentum to the chorus.

Except…Reggie wasn’t really feeling it today.

Alex rolled his drum sticks in a finished flourish and paused. He smacked both sticks into one hand. “Hey, man. You okay?”

Reggie blinked. “What?” He cleared his throat and adjusted his guitar strap. “Yeah. Dude. Totally. Sorry. Where were we?”

“Well, _I_ was here, but I don’t know where you went.” Alex tapped the drums sticks into his other hand. “What’s up, Reg?”

“Well…” Reggie shrugged and glanced down, scuffing the tips of his shoe. “How did it feel…finding them?”

“Oh.” Alex breathed out.

Reggie peeked up.

“Okay. Um. I…” He wrung his sticks. “I don’t really know. Everything? But, um, I know afterwards, and I guess I still am, I felt angry. Like yeah, it’s great they opened a gay youth club and all that, but, where was all this when I was alive? Would they have changed their minds if I still lived? Did they just need time to wrap their head around it? I dunno, they let me down, and the fact there was a possibility that they could have made it up, it makes me angry.”

“Are you glad you found them, though?”  
Alex huffed out a heavy breath. “Uh, yeah, I guess I am. I think I’m still processing it.” He narrowed his gaze. “Reggie. Are you…do you want to find your parents?”

Reggie glanced over to Luke and Julie. Luke did a spinning motion with his hands, encouraging Julie to go higher and they both laughed when she got the note. Spying on Luke with his parents discouraged Reggie for a while, and the need to find them was eased by his one-sided then two-sided friendship with Ray.

He meant what he said that day before they performed at the Orpheum.

These guys were the only family he had.

A part of him wanted to know what happened to his parents just to see if they were okay. They relied on him for the smiles, for the laughter, for the dinners, and for the emotional support—because they weren’t getting it from each other.

“I just want to know if they’re okay,” Reggie said.

“Have you tried looking for them?”

“I _googled_ them on Carlos’ laptop, and there are a _lot_ of Peters, but none are my parents.”

“Maybe Ray could help. He could have connections.”

“He does,” Julie interrupted.

Alex and Reggie glanced over at the two lead singers.

Julie grimaced, as if she felt bad for eavesdropping. “My dad knows a private investigator.”

“Whoa,” Luke grinned madly. “He used one before?”

Julie glared at him. “The PI hired my dad to take pictures for him. It’s been a few years, I’m sure he’s a lot better at his job now.”

Alex pursed his lips and swiveled in his chair toward Reggie, his body expression saying: _see, there you go._

Man, Reggie loved these guys.

He fidgeted with his guitar strap. Though, he did wonder. “What if I don’t like what I see?”

“What if you do?” Alex said.

“Look, bro…” Luke tugged at the bottom of his shirt. “Find them or not, either option _sucks.”_ He breathed out the last word, lacing it with pain.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “We’re musician spirits.” He smiled as Reggie huffed a small laugh. “There’s going to be no happy ending either way.”

Luke threw an arm around him. “There is _one_ happy ending. You’ve still got _this_ family right here.”

Alex got up from the drums and hugged Reggie’s other side. “Yeah. You can’t get rid of us that easily.”

Julie approached Reggie’s middle, arms slipping around his waist, head on his shoulder. “Whatever you decide, we’ve got your back.”

Tears stung the corner of Reggie’s eyes. “Guys…”

In the center of the group hug, Reggie made a decision.

* * *

Ray stretched and popped his upper back before he opened the back door to the kitchen. The overhead lights were dimmed low and the sounds of the television flittered into the kitchen. He managed to decipher gentle notes of an acoustic guitar, but not the words. He set his photography bag down and cut through the dining room to peek his head into the living room.

Reggie sat in the center of the couch, fanning his red, swollen eyes. “She remembered him.” He covered his mouth with a choked sob.

Victoria, with Carlos on her lap, and Julie sat on the opposite end of the coffee table in the chairs. They both watched the ghosts on the couch with a bemused expressions rather than the movie. Ray caught the scene on the screen. _Coco._ Where the young boy sang _Remember Me_ to his great-grandmother.

Given what Julie and Reggie had told Ray about Alex and Luke, Ray assumed they were crying too. He leaned against the doorframe, watching as Reggie grew more emotional when Hector crossed the bridge for the first time to visit the Land of the Living.

“Hey!” Reggie pulled his flannel from the left. “Don’t blow your nose into my shirt.” Then he proceeded to do so.

Ray chuckled.

Everyone noticed his presence.

“Ah! Welcome home, Ray,” Victoria greeted.

“Whose idea was it to watch Coco?” Ray asked. And show it to a group of teenage ghosts.

“I thought they would love it because of the music,” Carlos objected. “I didn’t know they would cry the whole time.”

Ah, Carlos. His heart was in the right place.

“Hey!” Reggie cried out. He jerked a finger at Carlos. “You cried too!”

Julie smirked. “The guys are saying you were crying too, Carlos.” She folded her arms across her chest, her purple sweater bunched up as she did.

“Of course, I did,” Carlos said. “I’m a kid.”

“Ay, Carlos, anybody of all ages can cry,” Victoria chided gently, tapping him on the nose. She picked him up as she rose from the chair and set him back down. “You’re getting bigger, mijo!” She kissed his forehead. “Mwah. Buenos noche.” She swaggered over and kissed Julie. “Mwah.” She waved to the couch. “Goodnight boys.”

Reggie waved back. He bounced up and crossed the room toward the television, stretching.

Victoria snapped her fingers. “Oh! Remind me again, boys. For Dia de los Muertos, Alex, you want a hamburger, Reggie, a pizza, and Luke, meatball subs?”

Something stirred in Ray’s heart. Victoria asked what to make them for Dia de los Muertos? Ray didn’t even think about that. Even though they were ghosts, Ray often forgot that these boys were…dead.

“Reggie’s over there,” Julie said.

“Hmm.” Victoria looked in Reggie’s direction. “Perhaps you should wear a white sheet while I’m here, so I know where you’re at.”

Reggie grimaced. “She’s never going to let me let that down, is she?”

“Nope,” Julie said with a grin.

Ray didn’t want to ruin the fun by reassuring Reggie that Victoria only pretended to hold a grudge if she truly didn’t have any qualms about it. It was when she was quiet that you had to worry.

She glanced back to the couch. The other boys must’ve said something for she smiled and winked.

“You’re family, mijos.” She waved again.

“Thank you,” Ray whispered.

She blew him a kiss before she grabbed her purse and jogged out of the door.

“Reggie?” Ray called out.

Reggie looked over. “Yeah?”

“Can we talk?” Ray jerked a thumb to the kitchen. He reentered the kitchen without waiting for an answer for Reggie, knowing the kid would come. He jerked as Reggie suddenly poofed next to the island.

Ray clutched his chest. That still took some getting used to.

“Sorry!” A forgiving smile spread upon Reggie’s features.

How could anyone stay mad at this child? Ray didn’t want to ruin the evening. He debated whether or not to delay what he found out by one more day. The news wasn’t bad, but the topic of it was heavy. Ray thought about his own relationship with his parents. He hadn’t talked to them in years. He almost did after Rose died. They even sent flowers and everything.

Reggie’s parents are not your parents, Ray thought. Also, Reggie deserved to know.

“I found them,” Ray said. “Jenny and Brett Peters.”

Reggie widened his eyes “Oh.”

Ray flipped the flap of his photography bag and grabbed the notepad from the front pocket. “They have a house in Santa Barbara. They moved there about ten years ago.”

“Together? They…they’re not divorced?”

What kind of upbringing did Reggie have that he expected them to be divorced?

Ray laid the notepad with the Peters’ address on the island counter.

Reggie still hadn’t moved.

“Reggie?” Ray pressed softly.

“Santa Barbara?” Reggie whispered. “That’s…almost two hours away. They…always talked about leaving California.” He pinched the tips of his fingers again. He seemed to have found himself and shook his head. “Thanks, Ray. I…thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Don’t offer. Let him make the decision. Don’t… “I know you can easily teleport, but if you want a ride, or someone to come with you, I can be there if you want me to.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Ray. I’ll…let you know.”

Ray bobbed his head. Okay. That was it then. He’ll leave Reggie it to it.

“Julie said she’s never met your parents,” Reggie said. He kept his gaze toward his feet. “Can I…can I ask why?”

Always.

Ray leaned back against one of the counters, and shoved his fists into his jean pockets. “I cut them out of my life a long time ago.”

Reggie slowly looked up.

“I…family…to me, family is supposed to make you feel good, where they celebrate you and embody who you want to be. My abuelita…” Ray smiled at her memory. “She had this way of making everyone feel loved when they were in her presence. She never guilted you if you didn’t have time to hang out with her. My parents…” He sighed. It’d been so long since he talked about it. He told Julie once a few years ago, and Carlos, he knew the gist, but not the whole story.

He’d felt guilt for the longest time in cutting them out. They weren’t horrible people, they didn’t hit him, or scream at him. They put a roof over his head, they fed him, they took him to school and helped him with his homework, watched movies with him. But...he always felt like he was holding his breath around them.

“Do you remember that day we met?” Ray asked instead.

Reggie furrowed his brows. “Uh, yeah. I almost killed you and ruined your photos.”

“You didn’t ruin them. You were the first person, besides my abuelita, in months that saw the good in them. I…You gave me more support in that single interaction than I ever got from my parents. When I started doing local exhibits, they slowly came around to support my work, but they always pointed out what wrong in my pictures, or if I did this instead of that my career would take off, or they wouldn’t come to an exhibit because it didn’t fit their taste.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. My life began to flourish after I stopped talking to them. I found better family.”

“Did you ever want to see them? To see how they were doing?”

“A lot when I was younger. Not as much nowadays.”

Reggie nodded.

Ray took his hands out of his pockets. The last thing he wanted to do was put ideas or thoughts in Reggie’s head that made him feel like he had to do something. Ray didn’t know much about Reggie’s parents, but this had to be Reggie’s choice. He drew near Reggie.

“Reggie, everybody’s relationship with their family is different. The decisions I made was one I made for _me_. It was better _for_ me to cut them out. Your situation is a lot different than mine.”

“Yeah, I have no body.”

“Exactly.”

Reggie inhaled deeply. “I want to see them. I…I..I have to know.” He forced a chuckle. “I’ve gotta see if they have a photo shrine of me.”

Ray’s cheeks grew warm. He had photos. Of Reggie and the band. When he snuck a picture of Reggie when he was hanging around the kitchen, the final result was a bright floating orb. Yet when he snapped a photo of them when they were on the stage with Julie at their last gig…he was able to capture them. He wanted to show them. Show off his mijo.

_He’s not your son._

He wanted to hug Reggie, protect this boy. He didn’t want anything to happen to him. He wanted to find a way to make that boy smile all the time.

“I’ll be shocked if they don’t,” Ray said.

Reggie smiled softly.

A warmth filled his heart. The same warmth when he looked into his children’s room and found them sleeping safely in their beds. The same warmth when Carlos demanded to make that French dip. The same warmth when Julie waved to him after her performance at the Orpheum.

_He’s not your son. He has his own parents._

He could see Rose tap his nose in a chiding manner, a playful smirk on her features, in his mind. _“Oh, Ray. Don’t be afraid to love.”_

Ray would help Reggie. He’d be Reggie’s friend and support him, but he can’t be Reggie’s parent. He barely was one to his own kids. What made Ray think he could even be a good one to his daughter’s friend? A dead one at that.

_God, help him, he loved this child._

* * *


	3. LOUD AND CLEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie finds his parents and a heartbreaking discovery brings an old foe back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you all for reading and supporting me through this. It means so much to me. Hope this year brings you joy and happiness and a season two renewal of JATP!
> 
> Thank you for your sweet reviews and kudos! Thank you for reading! And thank YOU for being YOU.

* * *

“Would you get your elbow…Luke! It’s digging into my stomach!” Alex yelled, shoving Luke to the side.

“It’s not my _elbow,_ ” Luke bit back.

“What?” Horror dawned Alex’s features. “Oh, god! Get off me!”

“It’s not that either! Geez, what’s _wrong_ with you?”

“What’s wrong with _both_ of you?” Julie snipped.

Reggie smiled at Luke and Alex, who sat in the far back of the van. Julie sat in the middle row next to Carlos, throwing daggers over her seat toward the guys. He appreciated their antics. It may not help settle his nerves, but it took the edge off a bit.

Reggie pinched his pinky finger and rubbed his thumb hard against the skin.

Ray glanced over at him from the driver’s seat. “You okay, Reggie?”

Reggie nodded, not trusting his voice.

He didn’t understand why he was so nervous to see his parents. It wasn't like they could see him.

“Hey Dad,” Carlos called up. “Is Reggie still nervous?”

“Yeah, mijo,” Ray answered, tossing Reggie a gentle smile. “He is.”

“Maybe you should play that walkout music for him.”

Reggie groaned. “Nah, little dude. I don’t feel like listening to the Imperial March.”

Ray repeated Reggie’s words to Carlos.

“What do you take me for?” Carlos gasped dramatically. “That _my_ walkout music.”

“How do you want me to play it?” Ray answered. He leaned slightly over, keeping his eyes on the road, and whispered. “I think he stayed up all night picking it out.”

Reggie did not deserve this family.

“I linked your Bluetooth to my phone,” Carlos said. He held up said object and scrolled through it.

“You figured out how to use my Bluetooth?” Ray said.

“Duh.”

“I helped him, Dad,” Julie said, shaking her head at him with a laugh.

Reggie wanted to ask what the heck was a Bluetooth, but the nerves held his questions back. He glanced out the window, catching a view of the ocean.

Familiar guitar riffs filled the car and Reggie couldn’t help but laugh.

_“One, two, three.”_

_“Take off. Last stop. Countdown 'til we blast open the top.”_

Everyone in the car started to sing along to the words, much to Luke’s chagrin.

The last song before Reggie died. He’d gotten stuck in a fight with his parents that morning. He didn’t even remember what the fight was about. He only remembered how he felt when he left. That the Orpheum was his chance to get a new life, a new place, a new beginning.

They were still rising, and Reggie refused to look down, because he was scared if he did, he would fall. Would they be fast enough to catch him?

After listening to the song three times, Ray stopped the car and turned off the engine. He pointed out Reggie’s window. “There it is.”

It was a huge one and a half story house. White paint with red-framed windows, and the porch wrapped around the home. They still lived on the ocean, the beach just across the back road.

“Wow. It’s…” Reggie swallowed a lump. Huge. Bigger than their last house. The paint wasn’t chipping away, begging for a fresh coat. The shutters weren’t hanging by their last nail. And twice the size. They must have gotten a lot of money from selling their last home.

“It’s your call, Reggie,” Luke said. “Do you want us to come with you, or not?”

Reggie looked over at Ray who offered him a comforting smile. He turned to Carlos, brows furrowed, and to Julie’s soft features before settling back on Luke and Alex’s _I’ve-got-your-back_ expressions. He exhaled shakingly. “I…I think this is something I gotta do for myself.”

“Okay…” Luke said, his voice wet.

“We’ll be here,” Alex said, with a gentle nod.

“As long as it takes, okay?” Julie added.

“You’ve got this,” Carlos said, with a thumb-up.

Ray laid a hand on the armrest, his fingers grazed through Reggie’s forearm. “I’m proud of you.”

Okay. He needed to get out before he started crying. He poofed out and appeared in front of his parent’s doorstep. He went to knock, but his hand went through. Ugh. What was his thinking? He dropped his trembling hands and stepped through the doorway.

Various shoes cluttered around the entrance, in a disarray heap. By old instincts, Reggie reached down to slip his dapper shoes off. He paused. Duh. Ghost. He shook his head and moved on. A long bright-green hallway stretched toward the kitchen. The walls were lined with different size picture frames. He checked them out.

They ranged from baby pictures, to elementary school pictures, to high school, to adults of the same three people: two girls and a boy. The girls seemed closer in age, while the boy was a few years younger.

One of the girls almost looked similar to Reggie, but nah. They couldn’t be related.

He must’ve stepped into someone else’s house. Maybe his parents did get divorced and moved. He didn’t see any pictures with them in it. He poked his head into the kitchen. Dishes piled in the sink, and two cups sat on the counter, both with a little bit of orange juice left.

Reggie remembered his own childhood kitchen. They always had to keep it nice and clean and tidied. He often got yelled at for not cleaning up his dishes if he left school in a hurry, or if he left crumbs on the counter from his PopTarts. Eventually, Reggie just ate out. What was the point of eating in the kitchen if you were just going to yelled for it? Weren’t you supposed to make a mess in the kitchen? Wasn’t that what it was all about?

Reggie peered out the back window. One of the girls, who was now a woman, from the pictures was playing with a toddler on the swing set in the backyard. Beyond the fence was the beach that led to the ocean.

This was definitely the wrong house. Maybe Ray’s buddy just found an old address.

Before Reggie could poof back to Ray’s car, a familiar laugh caught his ears.

An older couple entered the kitchen. The woman lightly smacked the man on the shoulder as she opened the refrigerator. “You cheated on that last turn.”

“Mom?” Reggie whispered.

“You’re just a sore loser,” the man teased. He caught the water bottle Jenny tossed to him.

“Dad?” he breathed out.

They were older, much older. Wrinkles lined their faces, and Brett sported a head of white hair, while Jenny was somehow still brunette. They were…wearing weird workout outfits. He’d never thought he would see them wear tights. They drank their water, still talking about whatever run they just finished.

Reggie couldn’t believe it.

They went _running_ together?

They were still _together?_

And they were laughing?

Reggie couldn’t even remember the last time he saw them laugh.

“Alright, you. I’m going to shower,” Jenny said, and she gave Brett a quick kiss.

A kiss!

His parents NEVER kissed.

He must’ve walked onto an episode of Twilight Zone, because this…was crazy!

They were _happy._

Those pictures on the wall then…did that mean they had three more kids after…Reggie died? If they had _that_ many photos of their new kids up, surely, they must have some of Reggie somewhere.

Brett went outside to join his daughter and…oh, man, and grand-daughter? 

They had three more kids? And they were happy? And they had no financial problems? And they didn’t care about keeping the house neat and tidy inside all the time? Reggie searched throughout the house, the living room, the dining room, and the four bedrooms upstairs. He’d never seen so many photos in this house. He even found his parent’s wedding photos, which he’d never seen.

And there was not a single one of him.

They didn’t even bother to remember him?

Luke’s parents still had pictures of Luke up around their home. They made a birthday cake for Luke, which Reggie assumed every year on his friend’s birthday. Even Alex’s mom and sister founded a charity in Alex’s name.

Was Reggie just not worth remembering?

He covered his mouth. Did that mean… _he_ was the problem?

Was he the reason for his parent’s unhappiness? Obviously, because they were…so happy and content here. Oh, god. Reggie wrapped his arms around his chest and doubled over.

They must’ve been so happy when he died.

Why wasn’t he enough to make them happy? To make them smile? What was _wrong_ with him?

They were capable of change.

Just not for him.

He needed to get out. He couldn’t see this anymore.

He poofed back to the car.

Everyone, saves, Carlos, jerked to life when they saw him with choruses of:

“Reggie!”

“What happened?”

“You okay?”

Reggie forced a smile, because if he told the truth right now, he would falter and he didn’t want to admit the truth out loud right now. No. Bury it deep down. Way deep down. Let’s focus on someone else now. “Yeah. It wasn’t their house.”

“Are you sure?” Julie asked.

Carlos looked at Julie, waiting for clarification.

Ray eyed Reggie, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Are you…lying to us right now?” Alex called out from the back seat.

“No!”

“Yeah, bro, you definitely are,” Luke said. “What happened? Did they…were they fighting again?”

“Everything’s fine!” Reggie snapped.

That silenced them.

Hot guilt swarmed in the pool of Reggie’s stomach. He didn’t like yelling at people he cared about, but why couldn’t they just leave him alone?

“Reggie,” Ray whispered. “It’s okay if you’re not.”

That softness nearly brought Reggie to tears. No. He…he needed to…

A hand touched his shoulder.

Reggie glanced back at Julie, who rested her chin next to the headrest. She didn’t say anything. She only gave them that gentle reassuring smile. No. He was supposed to look out for her, support her, not the other way around. He…didn’t deserve this.

Pain pulsed throughout his chest, and everything hurt, and he was just so confused, and he couldn’t handle this. Tears welled in his eyes and he shook his head at her.

And poofed away.

* * *

Ray answered his phone when he climbed back into his car, getting out of the sprinkling rain.

“Anything?” Julie asked on the other end.

Ray sighed. “He’s not at his grave. I’m assuming nothing on your end as well?”

“The guys have checked all of Reggie’s places growing up. They even searched an entire strip of a beach. Tia is here. She’s going to drive me to the Orpheum. The guys already checked, but I just…I can’t sit here and not do anything.”

A part of Ray wanted to drive back to Santa Barbara and barge into the Peters’ house to see what could have been so horrible that it made Reggie unable to face them. He ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe Reggie needed time alone. Something squirmed inside of him, screamed at him to find this boy.

“I get that. I’m going crazy over here too.” He chuckled. “Who knew we would be going out of our minds trying to find a ghost?”

“Do you see him as a ghost, Papi?”

A lump formed in his throat. “No, mija. I don’t.”

“Alex and Luke just came back. We’re going to check out the Orpheum. Let me know if you find him.”

Ray pressed end call and fumbled with his phone. It dropped and slid under his seat. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and pressed his forehead against his steering wheel.

“Ay, Rose. How am I going to find him? Where would you hide if you were a hurt ghostly teenager?” Why would you run away from people who cared about you? Reggie seemed like the guy who soaked in support from others. He didn’t seem like the type of person to run away.

Ray thought about the day he cut his parents out. Rose found him hiding out at one of his photography exhibits. _I’m a terrible son,_ Ray had cried. _What kind of son cuts out his parents?_

Reggie wasn’t running away. He was looking his demons in the eye.

Ray exhaled, getting his emotions back under control, before he reached his hand under the seat and searched about for his phone. When he found it and pulled it back up, a photo was displayed on his screen. One that he’d took of a house a couple days ago.

Reggie often liked to look over Ray’s shoulder and comment on his photos while he worked. Ray found it endearing.

“You would hide where you know no one would find you,” Ray muttered. He tossed his phone into the cup holder and turned the keys in the ignition. The van roared to life.

The house wasn’t far from Reggie’s grave, only a ten-minute drive. He still had the keys to the house on his car keys. It was a small house in the back of a neighborhood. One of the things Ray and Reggie had commented on was the awesome garden in the backyard.

The house was dark when Ray pulled into the driveway. Orange and red streaked across the coming night sky. Ray headed for the entrance to the fenced backyard, swinging open the fence door.

Ferned trees surrounded a gazebo that sat at the edge of a fake pond, a bright red bridge stretched across it.

Reggie sat on the bridge, legs hanging over the edge with the tip of his shoes nearly touching the surface of the water. His arms wrapped around the railing, his forehead pressed against it as he stared at the pond.

Ray’s heart stirred.

Reggie was crying.

Ray cautiously approached Reggie, walking carefully across the wooden bridge.

Reggie startled and looked up. “Ray?”

“Hey,” Ray greeted softly.

The boy wasn’t okay, but a huge weight had been lifted off Ray now that he found the teenager. He sat next to Reggie and swung his legs over the side too. His shoes touched the water.

“Everybody’s worried about you,” Ray said. “They’re all out looking for you right now.”

Reggie closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

No. That wasn’t the point. He didn’t want Reggie to feel guilty about it. “It’s okay. I haven’t told them I found you yet. Take all the time you need.”

Reggie snorted derisively. “If I take all the time I need, you guys will probably realize you’re better off without me.”

Ray’s heart thumped. One of Reggie’s demons had taken hold of the kid. If there’s one thing he’d learned after Rose died from Julie was that teenagers lash out when they’re hurting and don’t know where to direct it. “If there’s anything we’re realizing right now is that we don’t want to lose you.”

Reggie rolled his eyes and looked away.

Perhaps Ray shouldn’t have come here on his own. Luke and Alex knew the boy better than Ray did, they would know how to talk to Reggie. He cursed inwardly at himself for leaving his phone in the car. Ray decided to try a different tactic.

“Is that what you think happened today? That your parents were better off without you?”

Reggie laughed scornfully. “I know that’s what happened.” He turned back to Ray. “They had three kids after I died. _Three._ They always complained about not having another kid because they were so expensive and time-consuming and how they sapped all the love out of a marriage.” Angry tears slipped down Reggie’s cheeks. “It wasn’t having a kid that ruined their marriage, it was _me.”_ Reggie choked out the last word.

A hot roaring anger pulsed throughout Ray. No wonder the boy flinched when someone yelled. Who cowered when harsh words were thrown around.

“I tried,” Reggie sobbed out. “I tried to make them happy. I tried to listen to their problems and fix them and be who they wanted me to me.” He glanced upward. “Why wasn’t I enough? What was wrong with me?”

Ray found himself crying. “Oh, Reggie.” He reached out a hand and gritted his teeth as it phased through Reggie’s shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to hug this kid and hold him. Why couldn’t he do that? “There is nothing wrong with you.”

“Yes, there is. I’m not worth remembering. They forgot me.”

“They didn’t forget you,” Ray said. “I’m sure of it.” _I remembered you. You’re not someone who is easily forgettable._

“How would you know? You didn’t see them!” Reggie lifted his legs and stumbled back up on the bridge. “They have a million pictures of them and their other kids all over their house, and not…” his voice cracked. “Not one of me. You take pictures, Ray! You get it. You don’t display the ones you’re not proud of. You trash those.”

Tears streamed down Ray’s face.

“That’s what _I_ am. Trash.”

How could Reggie’s parents not see the beauty that is sunshine in their child?

“You. Are. Not. Trash,” Ray said. He got up as well, lower back popping as he did. “Listen to me, Reggie. You are worthy. To me. To Julie. Carlos. Luke and Alex. Tia. We are family.”

“I don’t want to be your family,” Reggie snapped. “Family means you get forgotten.”

“Family means you're loved.”

“How can you guys love me? Why can’t you see _me_ like they did?”  
“Because they didn’t see you! We do!” Ray wanted to grab Reggie so much. “I do.”

Reggie swiped at his eyes and shook his head, not believing a single word Ray was saying.

_How can I make him believe?_

“Do you want to know why I can see you?”

Reggie sniffled. “Cuz of Julie’s magical hugs.”

“Because I wanted to. At the Orpheum when I saw you up on stage playing with Julie, I prayed that I would see you off the stage. That I could help you like you helped me. That we…”

“Help me?” Reggie laughed bitterly. “I’m not a lost puppy you can just adopt from the pound!”

“Reggie, that’s not what I meant.”

“I don’t need your help, and I don’t want it! You’re not _my_ father!”

Those words punched Ray in the gut and took all the air from his lungs. He'd overstepped. Reggie was right. He wasn’t Reggie’s father, and he shouldn’t act like it, as much as he wanted to. He took a staggering step back.

Reggie’s features crumbled for a brief second.

“You’re right...” Ray whispered softly.

And then they hardened once again.

“I’m not your father, but I _do_ care about you.”

“Do you?” Reggie challenged. “You only prayed to me because you wanted me to help Julie.” He swallowed hard. “Not for me.”

Ray’s breath caught in his throat. Because Reggie was right. “At first,” Ray stammered out. “At first, but you’ve become more to me than that.”

“Have I? Or do you only want to make sure I stay around because the band makes Julie happy?” Reggie jutted his chin out. “I’ve already done my part. I did what you ask. Leave me alone.”

“Reggie.”

“LEAVE!”

Water from the pond exploded upward in a wave.

Ray stepped back, his breaths coming out erratically.

“I don’t mean anything to you.” Reggie's gaze narrowed. “And you don’t mean anything to me.”

Reggie was not himself right now. He was hurting and confused. Ray couldn’t leave him, but he didn’t want to push hard on him. Dr. Turner said never to press when dealing with Julie’s hurt and grief. Ray nodded and held his hands up. “Okay, mijo, I’m going.”

“Don’t call me that!” Reggie yelled.

A crack formed in the bridge.

Yes. Ray needed to leave. Before the boy hurt himself. He’d call Alex and Luke when he gets to the car. He would not be leaving Reggie alone. His feet felt heavy as he left Reggie’s side. He stumbled out of the fence door and inhaled a deep breath to try and steady himself.

_You’re not my father!_

Ray closed his eyes briefly.

_You don’t mean anything to me._

Reggie is only lashing out because he’s scared. He didn’t mean it. Ray kept telling himself that, over and over, trying to get his pained heart to believe it. He exhaled a shaky breath and headed over to his car.

A man in a suit waited outside the driver’s side door. Probably a neighbor who thought Ray was trespassing. He didn’t need this right now.

“Can I help you?” Ray asked as he neared the man.

The man turned and sneered. “I knew that boy would break your heart.” He laid a hand on his chest mockingly. “It’s the one who smiles the most you’ve got to watch out for.” He laughed gleefully and blew purple smoke in Ray’s face.

The last rational thought he had was: _Reggie, run._

* * *

When Ray left, Reggie’s knees wavered and collapsed to the ground. _Come back,_ he wanted to cry out. _I didn’t mean it._ He didn’t. But he had to push Ray away. The further Ray was from him, the further away he’d been from the truth that Reggie was not worthy of his love. He almost found out the day Caleb went after Julie. Reggie couldn’t bear Ray looking at him the same way his parents did. Good enough for help, but not good enough for a son.

Reggie pressed his nose between the creases of his legs and released a wailing sob.

Why did it hurt so much?

Why did it matter whether or not they remembered him?

He had a family!

Why couldn’t Reggie just accept that?

_Why didn’t they love me?_

_Why wasn’t I enough?_

_Will I be enough for them?_

_What if I’m not?_

_What if they forget me too?_

They didn’t need him. Ray was the only one who can see him, everyone else saw Alex and Luke. They will be remembered. Now that Reggie pushed Ray away, he can just simply be forgotten.

“Reggie!”

Reggie shot his head up.

A familiar teen with long loose brown hair came rushing up to him, skateboard in arm. “Are you okay? What happened?” Willie asked.

Reggie stood and wiped his tears away. “Nothing. I’m…it’s…what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on Caleb.”

A surge of panic drowned out the hurt and pain. “Caleb was _here?”_ Reggie stormed past Willie and rushed toward the driveway.

Ray was fine. Ray was fine. He got in his car and left. Everything’s fine.

Oh, no. No. No. No!  
Ray’s car sat in the driveway. Reggie spun around, searching.

Willie caught up to him.

“Where’s Ray?”

Willie’s eyes widened and he grimaced.

“Where’s Ray?”

“Caleb must have him.”

Reggie covered his mouth. Oh, no. This was all his fault. “What do we do? What do we do? Oh, man, Julie can’t find out about this. And Carlos!” They can’t lose their dad!

Willie laid a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “Hey, leather.” Reggie calmed a bit at the nickname. “They won’t. We’ll get him back.” He frowned. “What’s that?”

They turned toward the car. There was something pressed on the driver’s side of the car. They walked over and dread dropped into Reggie’s stomach.

Ray’s white-beaded bracelet wrapped around the handle, with a note attached: _Join my band, and you’ll get your daddy back._

Reggie picked up the bracelet, letting the note flutter to the ground. “Why is he so obsessed with us joining his band? I mean, I’ve always wanted a groupie, but this…” He wrapped his fingers tightly around Ray’s bracelet.

“Me and a couple of other club members figured out why,” Willie said. “At least we think so. You guys are the only ones who can free him.”

Reggie turned to him. “What?”

“No other ghosts have the power that you, Alex, and Luke have. Music can make people see you.”

“Only when we play with Julie,” Reggie said.

“Because you guys are connected to her,” Willie said. “Don’t you get it?”

Reggie shook his head. Does it matter right now? Ray was in trouble.

“How many people can see you now without music?”

“Um, just one more.” Then it dawned on Reggie that others could see Luke and Alex. “Yeah. A few more.”

“You guys aren’t even trying to get them to see you. Can you imagine the power if you did? He’s terrified of you guys.”

Caleb was scared of Reggie? Of Luke and Alex? He found that hard to believe. But…he could use that. That gave him a little courage.

“How’s that going to help us save Ray?”

Willie smirked. It was the same smirk after he drove Downslide’s bus into the middle of the desert. Reggie could see why Alex likes him. That confidence was inspiring. He waggled his eyebrows. “Fear makes people do stupid things.”

* * *

The Hollywood Ghost Club was still creepy when Reggie walked in through the entrance, flanked by Alex and Luke. They approached the railing that overlooked the dining tables and the stage.

A fog lingered on the floor below, beckoning them down.

“Okay. So, we all agree that none of us will be joining his house band,” Alex whispered.

“Yeah,” Luke and Reggie said.

Luke and Alex threw him a disbelieving look.

“Yeah,” Reggie stressed.

There was no way he was going to join Caleb’s house band for eternity. Heart pounding, Reggie walked down the stairs, and the others followed. He really wanted to be hiding behind Luke right now. Luke had been brave and fearless the last time Caleb brought them here. He was always so good at standing tall in the face of conflict.

When they reached the bottom, the seven rings of lights lit up around the circular stairs that led up to the main stage.

A lump settled in Reggie’s throat.

Ray sat at the bottom, a cruel gleeful look in his eyes.

No.

Not Ray.

Caleb.

He froze at the sight, his blood pounded and pulsed, screaming at him to run.

“Ah, here are the gallant heroes here to rescue this man…” Caleb gestured across Ray’s body. “From my grips. So exhilarating.” He inhaled a breath between his teeth. “Tell me, boys. Are you going to say the magical words I’ve been dying to hear?”

“Let him go, Caleb,” Luke snarled. 

_Yes! That. Thank you, Luke!_ Reggie internally cheered.

“Hmm. You’re reciting the words from the wrong script.” Caleb stood and stretched. “But I’ll humor you. I’ll let him go if you accept my offer. If you don’t…” Caleb’s cruel smile looked so wrong on Ray. He pulled out a jagged knife from behind his back. “I would hate for your precious Julie to lose another parent.”

Reggie held up his hands. “Wait, wait, wait. Okay. Just…” His hands trembled. “Just drop the knife, okay?”

Caleb’s smile widened. “Oh, you really care for him, don’t you, young Reginald?”

Reggie stiffened.

“Such a shame, really. You cared so much about your parents, and they forgot about you.”

“Don’t talk about that,” Alex snapped, hands clutching into fists at his side.

Caleb only grew more amused at Alex’s outburst. His eyes were still fixed on Reggie. “I promise you. You join my band, and Ray will forget about you. You’ll be nothing more than a fleeting memory. But here, everyone will remember you. You know as well as I do that your band is your family.” He pressed a finger to his lips. “Isn’t that all you ever wanted?”

Alex went to say something, but Luke smacked him.

Why?

Reggie couldn’t say anything. What was there to say? If he ticked Caleb off, he would endanger Ray. If Alex or Luke did it, Caleb wouldn’t get as angry. Reggie’s words only ever lit the fuse, not stopped it. And…

His band was his family.

_“Family means you get forgotten.”_

_“Family means you are loved.”_

Reggie thumbed Ray’s beaded bracelet wrapped around his left wrist. Reggie pushed Ray away because he didn’t believe that Ray could ever possibly love him.

He’s still scared.

Still scared that he would be easily forgotten.

“What do I have to do?” Reggie whispered.

“Reggie!” Alex cried out.

Luke smacked him again and pulled Alex back.

Caleb drew up to Reggie, twirling the handle of the knife in his hands. “Hmm. Now _those_ were the words I wanted to hear.”

Something flickered across Caleb’s eyes, something raw and real and full of pain. He lost grip on the knife and it dropped toward the ground. He blinked and caught the knife handle with ease.

Had Reggie imagined that?

Was…Ray fighting? For him?

“Now…” Caleb snapped his fingers with his free hand.

A cold breeze spun around Reggie and he glanced down at…oh, man, these were not sweet threads. Caleb’s sparkly purple cape adorned Reggie’s shoulders.

This was real. This was happening.

“All you have to do is play until sunrise with my house band and you’ll be a member, permanently.” Caleb snapped his fingers again.

Caleb’s band suddenly poofed on the top stage. Swing music filled the club, filling dread into Reggie’s stomach.

“Reggie,” Caleb…no, Ray, gasped out as he doubled over. Purple smoke lingered around his head before it disappeared. Caleb righted himself up and gave a wink.

“I expect a good performance.”

“What do you want me to play?”

“That swinging riff you played last time was beautiful,” Caleb said as he gently smacked the side of Reggie’s cheek.

“You’ll let Ray go if I do this?”

“You’ve got it, baby.”

Reggie cringed at the nickname.

Caleb laughed gleefully before he sauntered down past him and the guys, toward the front table that they sat at the first time they were here. Reggie glanced up the stage and each step he took to the top made him want to yack in a bowl.

Ray was all about prayers and they seemed to help him.

_Come on,_ Reggie silently prayed. _Mrs. Molina, give me a sign. What am I supposed to do? Willie said to use Caleb’s fears against him, but I don’t know how to do that._

He squeezed his eyes for a quick prayer.

_Ray. Please. What am I supposed to do?_

When he got to the top, he turned around toward the dining room tables.

Caleb grabbed the white sheet that covered the center front table and threw it up in the air. Reggie ignored the pink-dress flapper girl that appeared.

Instead, he focused on the white sheet that fluttered about, almost like a ghost.

“ _Time for an old classic.”_

And like that, the fear loosened its grip on Reggie and cowered into the pit of his stomach.

Alex and Luke reached the top of the stage with him.

“Reggie…” Alex started. “Don’t play.”

“We have to,” Reggie said.

“Ray wouldn’t want you to do this,” Luke said. “Dude, do you really want to play this _crap_ for eternity?”

Reggie grinned. “I was thinking we should play a classic _Julie and the Phantoms_ song.”

Alex and Luke shared a look.

“Guys, Ray loves our music.”

Luke’s eyes lit up. “We can make a connection to him with our songs. Great plan, bro.” He smacked Reggie’s chest with a fist. “Let’s do this!”

“Don’t wanna kill the excitement, but are you sure this is a good idea?” Alex said, writhing his hat in his hands.

“Not to quote Caleb, but what have we got to lose?”

“Um, everything?”

Luke pointed at Alex and spun toward Reggie. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Guys, trust me,” Reggie assured.

He knew it in his heart. He had that knowing. The same knowing when he appeared on the stage at the Orpheum during their performance that everything was going to be okay. Besides, Ray loved signs.

And _that_ had to have been a sign.

They both looked at each other and then back at him before giving him a determined nod. Reggie tried not to get too touched by that. They may bicker and tease each other, but when it came down to it, they trusted each other implicitly.

Now, Reggie needed to trust Ray.

Because that’s what families do, right?

Trust each other.

“Which song?” Alex asked.

“The one we were working on.”

“We haven’t figured out the rhythm for the chorus yet.”

“We’ll figure it out in the moment,” Luke said. He tossed Reggie that cocky smirk and the confident within Reggie grew. Yeah. They’ve got it.

Alex placed his baseball cap back on. “I’m sick of Caleb’s music anyway.”

“Let’s replace it with a little old rock n’ roll,” Reggie said. “Alex! Start us off!”

Alex poofed to top of the stage, sitting in the drummer’s seat. He banged his sticks together, rhythmically, three times. “One, two, three!”

Cymbals crashed and Alex began the intro of the song.

Luke spun on the stage, his guitar poofing into his hands, plucking on his strings to begin a sweet guitar riff that complimented Alex’s drumming.

Reggie glanced down at Caleb, brows slightly furrowed as he turned from the flapper girl. _Listen, Ray, fight him._

Reggie’s bass guitar poofed into his hands, he slid his finger along the top string, doing a long bass note, before diving into a rhythmic riff.

‘ _Rushing out the door, chasing after a dream,’_ Luke sang.

Alex’s smooth voice was next: ‘ _Goodbye racing heart, I’m going to be me.’_

 _‘Done screaming loud in a room, I wanna be heard,’_ Reggie sang.

All three joined their voices in harmony for the pre-chorus:

_‘Running scared cuz I can’t find where-_

_Crying in the dark, I wanna go home,_

_Play our melody and it will take us there.’_

They transitioned easily; the beat went from frantic to wistful, hopeful.

_‘I belong where the dahlias bloom,_

_I belong where the butterflies roam,_

_I belong where the music soars,_

_I beloooooong- in the beat of your heart.’_

“ _Yeah, yeah_!” Luke crooned. ‘ _Catching onto that electrifying feelin.”_

Alex sang: ‘ _Losing myself in the dance of freedom.”_

 _‘Filling the role that I’ve longed for.’_ Reggie tossed his head back with an _‘ooooooh’._

It wasn’t perfect, the song still needed a bit of work, but it was everything Reggie needed to tell himself. For so long, he’d said that the boys were his family. The truth was he continued to hold onto the hope that his own family would someday become the family Reggie wanted and needed. He kept holding on and holding on, when he should’ve just let go because…

Down there, being possessed by Caleb, was Ray. Ray who remembered him. Ray who told him that he was never alone. Ray who sought him out when Reggie ran away. Ray who was more of a father to him then his own father was.

The family Reggie had been hoping for was here.

The loving, supportive father. The mischievous little brother. The bright and sweet younger sister. The nurturing and kind aunt.

And he had his brothers.

Blood didn’t make family.

Love makes family.

The swing music Reggie and the others tried to play over changed. It was no longer two musical bands on the stage, they became one. The house band’s music shifted their notes and rhythm to fit in with _I Belong._

Reggie shared a look with Luke who grinned like a madman.

They didn’t join the house band. The house band _joined_ them.

Caleb’s features turned dark.He stormed up toward the stage, with the strut of Darth Vader. It wasn’t enough to stop the chorus.

_‘I belong where the dahlias bloom,_

_I belong where the butterflies roam,_

_I belong where the music soars,_

_I beloooooong- in the beat of your heart.’_

Caleb held up a hand, tightened it into a fist, and the house band disappeared.

“Boys…” Caleb drawled out in a warning. “I to-” He hiccupped out a cough. A whiff of purple smoke puffed out of his mouth. The knife slipped to the ground. He knelt over.

“Come on,” Reggie pleaded. They sang the chorus again, louder and prouder this time.

Purple smoke erupted out of Ray’s body and lingered before it disappeared.

Ray gasped and grasped his chest, eyes wet.

Reggie swung the strap of his guitar, so his bass rested upon his back as he darted for Ray. “Ray!” he cried. He grabbed him by the arms. “Ray, are you…”

Arms embraced him and Reggie would’ve melted into it if it weren’t for the situation.

A powerful jolt hammered through him and Reggie gasped out in pain, breaking free from Ray. 

He barely made out Ray crying out his name.

Oh man, that one hurt.

Hands gripped under his armpits and straightened him up.

Worry brimmed the eyes of his bandmates.

“Wait, you guys didn’t get hit with it?” Reggie realized.

“Of course not,” Caleb said. He appeared next to them, crossing his legs over the side stage. “They didn’t accept my offer.” He grinned with mirth. “You did.”

They freed Ray, but Caleb still held the cards.

Ray stepped in front of Reggie, blocking his view of Caleb. “You release him. _Now._ ”

Luke joined Ray’s side. “Yeah, Ray broke your spell. The deal’s off.”

“He’s never going to play for you,” Alex added, still holding onto Reggie. The drummer’s hands around Reggie shook, despite the defensive words.

Reggie knew sometimes he got overly excited or nervous about things that he tended to be a little slow on the uptake. But he obviously missed something for the longest time.

These three were standing up for him because they saw something in him.

They saw his worth.

Maybe it was time for Reggie to own it.

“Hmmm. I’m afraid a deal’s a deal,” Caleb said. “Your threats mean nothing here. Now…”

An invisible force tugged at the center of Reggie’s chest and he found his body zipping out of Alex’s grasp, past Luke and Ray, and in front of Caleb, guitar in hand, fingers strumming along the strings.

“Keep it playing, Reginald,” Caleb said with a sneer.

No. No! Stop! This couldn’t be happening!

“Reggie!” Ray cried out. 

Caleb held up a hand.

Reggie stole a look over his shoulder. The others were frozen in place, struggling to move. Reggie kept playing, and he turned back to the stupid, magician ghost.

“If you are so eager to free him, you can always join him so he won’t be alone.”

Reggie clenched his teeth. _That_ was not an option. He needed to stop playing. _Stop_ playing. Because his family needed him, and he needed them, and most of all, he wanted them.

He didn’t want to be here playing _for_ Caleb.

How was he supposed to get out of this?

“Reggie!” Ray managed to cough out. “Listen to me. You can fight this.”

Caleb clenched his fist, and Ray released a startling gasp. The cruel ghost smirked…before it quickly fell.

“You will not have my hijo. You hear me?” Ray snarled.

Reggie glanced over his shoulder again.

Ray had taken a few steps forward, but froze in place again. He locked eyes with Reggie and winked. “You’ve got this.”

Strength surged in Reggie's heart.

Behind Ray, Luke and Alex grunted against Caleb’s invisible binds, still fighting.

He understood now, why Julie’s hug worked. He understood now, why Ray said they wouldn’t face Caleb alone.

They were stronger together.

Reggie closed his eyes, and willed, fought, pleaded for his hands to play a different melody, to play a song from the heart, a song that beat Caleb last time.

_Whatever happens, even if I’m the last standing, I’mma stand tall…_

_I’MMA STAND TALL._

The house band reappeared on the stage, and this time, they were playing their own instrumental version of _Stand Tall._

Caleb scowled.

A powerful jolt exploded throughout Reggie’s body and it sent him sprawling back.

Ray caught him.

Reggie groaned and leaned against Ray. Ray wrapped a protective arm around Reggie and pulled him closer. A surge of power filled Reggie, the pain instantly snuffed away. Was he...was he glowing?

“You hear that?” Ray taunted. “Your band doesn’t want to play for you. It seems like they want to play for someone else.”

“Reggie!”

Luke and Alex appeared by Reggie’s side, and the aching pain disappeared completely. 

“Try and make him play again,” Ray threatened. “I dare you.”

Caleb swallowed and flicked a gaze back up to his band, then back at them. He scowled and waved a hand.

They disappeared in a single puff.

Alex sighed and looked up at Ray. “Willie’s got your car outside. I don’t really want to stick around and find out if Caleb’s coming back.”

“I do,” Luke grumbled. He stepped forth, eyes sweeping the stage, daring Caleb to do so.

Reggie was with Alex. “Can we…can we go home?”

Luke turned around and his shoulders sagged, the fight suddenly gone. “Yeah. Yeah, man, let’s go.”

When they got in the car (and after a quick goodbye and ‘be-careful’ exchange between Willie and Alex), the guilt returned, twisting and eating at Reggie’s stomach. He almost got Ray hurt. He did get Ray hurt. Julie and Carlos nearly lost their dad, because of Reggie.

How could he face them?

What kind of brother was he?

He waited. Waited until Ray drove himself home safely. Waited until Tia Victoria, Julie, Carlos, and Flynn rushed out of the house to hug Ray. Waited until Luke and Alex were distracted by joining in on the hug.

And disappeared from them again.

* * *

Ray tried to find Reggie that morning. Instead, he found the other boys in the studio, and they told him Reggie needed some time alone and was in his usual spot. Ray had refused to believe that Reggie was actually alone, and Alex caved in and told him that Willie was keeping on eye on him for them. He was a lot better at being stealthy than he and Luke were.

It was strange, being able to see the other boys now. At the same time, it felt like he’d always seen them.

So, Ray grabbed his bag and got into the car and drove to the beach.

Where Reggie’s old childhood home used to be.

A cold breeze came off the ocean, encouraging most beach-goers to cozy up in the shops. The beach was empty save for a few walkers. Ray searched the beach when he arrived and found the ghost boy sitting at the shore, shoes in the waves.

Ray’s heart tugged. He wished that boy could feel the water. He grabbed his bag and made his way out to Reggie.

Reggie didn’t look up at Ray’s arrival, nor did he move when Ray took a seat next to him. He had his elbows wrapped around his knees, his chin resting upon his right kneecap. His right fingers twirled a new bracelet around his left wrist. Oh. So that's where his white beaded bracelet went. He liked it on Reggie.

Ray inhaled the ocean’s air and watched the morning sun glint off the surface, rising further into the sky.

“I’m sorry,” Reggie whispered. “About last night.”

“What happened with Caleb was not your fault.”

“I meant earlier, about what I said.” Reggie slid his gaze over to Ray’s. “About you…not being my father.”

“Mijo, you don’t need to apologize for the truth.”

Reggie lifted his head. “Dude, I hurt you.”

“Because you were hurting,” Ray said. “I’ve read all the teenage books. Lashing out it all the rage.”

“Why aren’t you getting mad at me? Telling me how disappointed you are in me? That’s what you’re supposed to do!”

“You freed me from a ghost possession and stood up to a powerful ghost. Why would I be?”

“It’s my fault that happened to you. Caleb only possesses people with broken hearts, if I hadn’t hurt you…”

“He would’ve found another way.” Ray reached over and laid his arm across Reggie’s shoulders. He loved that he could physically touch this boy now. That he could hug him and comfort him. “But if it is forgiveness you seek. I absolve you of all absolution.”

Reggie looked at him and a chuckle escaped his lips. “I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Hi Serious, I’m Dad.”

Reggie shot him a glare, but amusement sparkled in his eyes.

Ray squeezed Reggie’s shoulders. “I actually wanted to show you something.” He pulled his arm back and dug his hand around his bag.

Reggie’s brows furrowed as he waited.

Ray pulled out a picture frame and held it out to Reggie.

“Oh. Wow.”

“What are you thoughts on this picture?”

It was a photo of Reggie from one of their most recent gigs. He was leaping off the drummer stage, knees up, light shimmered off his leather jacket. His red flannel fluttered behind his waist, and there was a wide, playful smirk on Reggie’s features.

Reggie’s exhalation came out in a mixture of a chuckle and misbelief. He picked up the photo and looked at it. A bright smile formed. “You really captured my essence.” He laughed. “This is literally the best picture of me!”

Ray laughed. “I have many more. Of you and the others as well.”

Reggie beamed. “Yeah?”

“Hard to chose. They’re all the best.”

“Why did you pick this one then?” Reggie wiggled the frame in his hand.

“I was thinking maybe your parents needed one for their wall.”

Reggie inhaled sharply.

“I want to make them remember you.”

“It-it doesn’t matter.”  
“It does to you. And I don’t know, maybe this is what you need? Some kind of closure.” Ray shrugged. “We don’t have to do it.”

“Can you give it to them?” Reggie asked, his voice soft and tentative. “I…I want to see their faces when you do.”

Ray felt warmth fill his chest at the honor. “Of course.”

The drive up this time was quiet. Ray didn’t mind, and he knew Reggie was still processing all that happened yesterday. Heck, Ray was still processing it. He still couldn’t really remember much being possessed. It was almost like sleeping, but being partially awake and having a strange dream.

Ray parked in the same spot across the street from the house as last time. Reggie held the picture frame in his lap and he eyed the house. He squared his shoulders back and nodded. “Okay.” He held out the frame to Ray. “Let’s hope nobody passes out.”

Ray chuckled.

He ran the doorbell twice, Reggie bouncing nervously on his heels next to him, before the front door opened. A woman, older than Ray, with deep-set wrinkles in her forehead and around her eyes answered the door. Her eyes were the same color as Reggie’s. This must be Jenny.

“Are you Mrs. Peters?” Ray asked.

“Can I help you?” She crossed her arms. “I’m not interested in what you’re selling.”

“No. I’m Ray Molina. I…your son used to play in the studio where I live.”

“Grayson?” She shook his head. “That boy told me he quit playing months ago.”

“No, actually…”

“Who is it, honey? The food’s getting cold.” Brett, a man with bright white hair, wrinkles a little better than the woman’s joined her side. “Hi.”

“I found a picture of your son, Reggie Peters? I thought you would like to have it.”

The color drained out of Jenny’s face, and Brett’s jaw slacked.

“We…I…” Her voice hitched and she turned her head. “I can’t.” She slipped out of Brett’s embrace and disappeared into the house.

Ray’s heart thumped. He wanted to look over at Reggie and see how he was handling it. He could savor this. He could fix it.

Brett blinked. “I, um, you see, Reggie’s death…we…”

Ray held out the frame and Brett refused to look down.

“Thank you, but, um, it’s too painful, we can’t…” He shook his head. “I apologize for wasting your time.”

And the man shut the door in his face.

No. They were not going to run away from this. They would face their son and see him. Ray gritted his teeth and raised his finger for the doorbell.

Reggie stopped him with a hand on his wrist. He had tears on his cheeks and he smiled so bravely at Ray. “It’s okay. I…it hurts too much to remember me. It’s…maybe my death saved their marriage, you know? Maybe it’s for the best for them.”

“Reggie.”

“Hey!” a voice interrupted. 

Ray stepped back from Reggie and glanced to the left of the porch.

A boy, probably in his late teens, had half his body poking around the wooden door of the fence. “Um…did you say you had a picture of Reggie?”

“Yes. Can I ask who are you?”

“Oh!” The teen smiled and there was so much of Reggie in that smile. “I’m Grayson! Reggie’s younger brother. At least. I think I am. He died before I was born, but I like to think myself as such.” He headed to the porch and tip-toed up so he could rest his elbows on the porch railing. His hair wasn’t as dark as Reggie’s, but it had that same waviness to it. “Sorry about them. They don’t like talking about him. I found out about Reggie by accident last year and they wouldn’t tell me anything about him.” He shrugged. “I don’t know. It felt like something was missing my whole life and when I found out about Reggie, it was all like—BOOM! Here’s the missing piece! But, now it just feels like that missing piece is just bigger now, you know.” He paused and chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “My family says I tend to overshare too much.” His features fell. “Was that too much?”

Ray snuck a look at Reggie, who had his jaw dropped like someone gave him the moon. He smiled. “No. Not at all.” He hesitantly held out the picture. “Would you like to see what he looked like?”

"Oh, man, would I ever!”

And a half-sob erupted from Reggie.

Grayson took the picture frame and looked it over. “Wow.” He laughed. “Dude. _That’s_ my brother?” Tears welled up in his eyes. “He looked _freaking_ awesome. God, he looked so cool! And devilishly handsome.” He grinned. “Guess it does run in the family.” He wiped at his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder…what kind of brother he would be if he lived.”

“He would be the kind of brother that if you told your parents your house was haunted, he would help you find proof that ghosts existed. He would probably be that ghost,” Ray said.

Reggie and Grayson laughed.

“Did you know him?” Grayson asked.

“Yeah. I do. Erm, I did.”

“What was he like?”

Ray huffed. Where to even start? “He’s like this ball of energy. Optimistic and happy. He’s always so curious and bright and full of questions. And if you have a dark cloud hanging over you, he’s like this bright light that would swoop that cloud away and lift you up. He’s very supportive of the people he loves. And the love he gives. It’s so infinite and pure. And he gives it so freely, that I don’t think he realizes how precious a gift it was.”

“He sounds so freaking amazing.”

Ray snuck another glance at Reggie, tears streaking down his cheeks, his lips pursed up as he struggled not to lose composure. “He is.”

Grayson glanced over in Reggie’s direction, then back at Ray. Crinkles formed around his eyes as he smiled. “Thank you. For this.” He sniffled. “Can I…if I have questions…”

Ray already had his business card pulled out from his back pocket.

Grayson took it with his other hand, and Ray finally made out the design on his black t-shirt: _Rose and the Petal Pushers_. This boy was a fan of his wife’s band.

Signs.

_You know the rest by heart,_ he heard Rose’s voice in his head.

“Your, uh, mom mentioned you used to be in a band?” Ray asked. He decided not to bring up Rose. He’ll drop that surprising information later. Right now, it was about Reggie.

Grayson’s cheeks grew red. “I, uh, used to play a bass guitar. I’m not really good. But, I had to stop, cuz… it’s how I found out about my brother.”

“I know someone your age that would be a very good teacher if you wanted to pick that back up again.”

Reggie snapped his head toward Ray. “Ray. What are you doing?”

Grayson lowered his voice. “I have been kind of practicing in secret. I kinda wanna learn.” He leaned forward. “I’m moving out in a couple months. Got a job at the Orpheum. A waiter, but it’ll do. How far away are you?”

Reggie squeaked.

Ray grinned. “Not that far. Give me a call when you’re in town.”

Before Ray got back to the car, Reggie hugged him and didn’t let him go for a long time.

_Oh, mijo_ , Ray thought. _I will help you see your own awesomeness._

* * *

Reggie and Ray sat on the hood of Ray’s car, overlooking Rincon Beach. The afternoon sun glaringly bounced off the ocean waves, so Reggie focused on the boulders that stretched along the coast instead.

“Thank you,” Reggie whispered.

It hadn’t really hit him that he had siblings until Grayson came out and talked to Ray. Reggie never thought he would leave a hole in the heart of someone who never met him before.

Ray turned and faced Reggie with a soft smile. “Anytime, mijo.”

There’s that nickname again. _Mijo._

“ _Mijo_.” Reggie nudged Ray’s shoulder, hoping to lighten up the somber mood. “You call everybody that, or just your kids?”

And Ray stared Reggie right in the eye and answered proudly: “Just my kids.”

Oh.

And the somber mood was back. Great. Wonderful.

Reggie pinched his fingers. He decided to test something. “And if I never think of you as my dad, it won’t make you stop calling me that?”

“You’ll never get me to stop if that’s what you’re asking,” Ray said.

_Come on, Ray!_ Reggie looked away, fanning his eyes. _What the heck? You don’t say stuff like that!_

“My abuelita was often fond of saying that love was infinite. The love I give you will not diminish by how you see me, Reggie.”

Reggie squeezed his eyes shut. “Love makes family,” he said, his voice cracking. The realization he made last night resurfaced. Friends made family, yes, but so did love.

“I like that. Yes, you’re right.”

Reggie opened his eyes, wiping at the tears. Okay. Time to change the subject. “You can see Alex and Luke now, I heard.”

Ray nodded.

“Wonder why.” Reggie huffed. “Because of Caleb?”

“I think it may be something stronger than that. All I remember when I was trying to break free of the possession was how much I wanted to protect you boys. And that song you boys sang…it cut through the fog. It made it easier to fight him.”

Reggie raised his brow. “Love.” He chuckled. “Yeah. I like that explanation.”

“I think it has to go both ways. Carlos, he still can’t see you boys. I wonder if it’s because he still views you as a boy band, and something bigger than him.”

“Yeah, and Tia still hasn’t forgiven me for being a demonic presence.”

“She loves you,” Ray objected. Yeah, right. “I think you’re afraid of loving her, that’s why you can’t see each other.”

“I’m not…” Reggie’s objection died on his tongue. No. It was true. It was easier to love Ray at first because it was one-sided, and he knew Ray, they were old pals, and friends were the BEST. Tia. She was a motherly presence, a warm figure, with so much love to give.

Reggie was scared that loving her would take away the love he had for his parents.

“I’m an idiot,” Reggie said.

“No, you’re not.”

“I am! She did love me! She wanted to make me pizza for Dia de los Muertos. Who does that? I thought…I thought…loving someone who wasn’t a friend meant I was a bad son.”

Ray’s jaw clenched, and whatever words he said next were ones that he was choosing very carefully. One thing’s for sure, Ray had no love for Reggie’s parents. Reggie could easily see that as plain as day. “You are the best son a parent could ask for, the best brother a sibling could want, and the bestest of friends one could have.”

Reggie buried his face into his knees. “Ray! Could we let up on the compliments? You might actually kill me.”

“You’re already dead.”

“Yeah, ghosts can die again. Is this how I go? Not by jolts. No. By compliments. Ugh. No wonder people couldn’t handle my compliments. They really do slay.”

Ray was laughing at him. Why was he laughing?

Reggie lifted his head up, ready to toss him his best glower.

It only served to make Ray laugh more.

And suddenly, the somber mood lifted, and the heaviness in the air stretched off Reggie’s back, and the sun seemed to glow brighter.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Reggie. If compliments could kill, Rose would be haunting the streets of Hollywood with you after that “size beautiful” comment.”

Heat flushed up Reggie’s cheeks. Oh. God.

He flirted with Julie’s mom! That Rose was Julie’s MOM!

He buried his face again. A piece of string poked at Reggie's left cheek.

“Oh, man! She told you that.”

A hand touched the top of Reggie’s back, and he reveled in the comforting touch. He couldn’t get over Ray being able to hug him now too.

“You must’ve flattered her because she kept the shirt.”

Reggie poked his head up again. “She did?”

Ray’s eyes twinkled in the sun. “She did.”

“Well, she had good taste.”

“Yes, she did.”

He checked his left wrist. Oh. Right. Ray's bracelet. He took it off and handed it to the older man. "Here. This is yours."

"Keep it. It looks better on you." He winked. "Size beautiful."

"Ugh! You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope."

* * *

When Ray got closer to the house, Reggie began to fidget in the front seat. Ray wondered if Reggie was a golden retriever in a past life.

“Reggie. They won’t be mad. They’re worried about you,” Ray assured.

“I put them through the wringer, Ray!” Reggie cried. “They should be mad.”

“They may be a little mad,” Ray said. “But, I promise you, it’s going to be okay.”

Reggie’s fingers pinched the picture frame on his lap. Ray wanted Grayson to keep it, but Grayson insisted Ray to take it back. He was worried about his parents finding it, and said it would help give him incentive to seek Ray out when he moved.

He had no idea how the whole Reggie revealing himself to Grayson would work out, but during the ride home, Reggie was totally excited and on board for that idea. When he turned into the driveway, he laughed at the sight when he approached the garage.

Near the studio, Julie and Carlos were playing cornholes with Luke and Alex. Victoria sat in a beach chair nearby, sipping on a sangria. He could hear Luke’s protests through the windows:

“It’s a lot harder to throw things when you’re a ghost!”

“Shouldn’t we get handicap points?” Alex asked, turning toward Victoria. She must be their referee.

She shook her head with a laugh.

Luke folded his arms, sporting a ridiculous pout. He could see why Julie was smitten with him.

Ray opened the car door, and Reggie poofed out, leaving the photo behind on the seat.

Carlos waved at Ray. “Hi Dad, where’s…” he trailed off as he noticed Reggie walking up the driveway toward them. His eyes widened. “REGGIE!” He screamed.

Reggie halted and wheeled his head back, palms going up in shock.

Carlos bounded for Reggie, leapt in the air, and Ray sighed out in relief as Reggie caught the boy. Carlos’s legs swung around Reggie’s hip, his arms flung around his neck. “Whoa, little man! Tia was right. You are heavy!”

“I can see you!” Carlos exclaimed.

Reggie smiled and buried his nose into the crease of Carlos’s shoulders.

Ray came up to Julie and hugged her. She beamed up at him and looked back at the beautiful sight of her brother and her older ghostly brother hugging it out for the first time.

Victoria rushed up to the two boys. “Move over, Carlos. I want a piece of that.”

Reggie’s head snapped up. “You can see me too?”

She nodded, eyes watering.

Reggie’s lips quivered. “Man, I was not prepared for this today.”

Carlos refused to let Reggie go, so Victoria wrapped her arms around them both.

Alex approached them. “I want in on some of this!”

Luke shoved him to the side. “Let them have their moment. Read the room, bro.” And he barreled forward, for Reggie’s other side, joining in on the group hug.

“Hey!” Alex cried out. He shook his head and moved around toward Victoria.

“Boys,” Julie said, shaking her head fondly.

Ray tightened his half-hug with her.

_Thank you, Rose._

Ray thought of how Rose would have loved this sight, these boys.

_For answering my prayers. And blessing us with more familia._

And just when Ray thought he’d seen all the love given today, Reggie joined his side after the group hug, with tears and a happy smile, to watch the others finish their game, who looked up at him and said: “We sure are lucky, aren’t we, _Papi?_ ”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~FIN~ 
> 
> What a wild ride. Thank you for reading and for your support. 
> 
> Remember: Know your worth and OWN IT <3


End file.
